We need you, this world needs you
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: In the last fight with Dr Eggman, Sonic gets put into a coma, but that doesn't stop the evil doctor with his plans, and how does Sonette get caught in this mess
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Green Hill Zone, and Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna are flying over in the Tornado to stop Dr. Eggman once again.

"Sonic, you have to be careful! Eggman has 5 chaos emeralds!" Tails said worried.

"No problem! Get in, stop him and then have the rest of the day off!" Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah, but Sonic, you could get hurt and I'm worried about you." Tails said, "And I know everyone else does, even Sonette!" Tails said

"I know Tails, don't worry! We got this, right Knuckles?" Sonic said

"Yeah, we got this!" Knuckles said smiling

"So let's crack that egg wide open!" Sonic said

"Alright..." Tails said as they saw Eggman's base. Tails lands the Tornado and they all run inside. They then walk into the control room to find it empty. Sonic chuckles.

"Look likes no one is home!"

"Not so fast hedgehog!"

"Eggman!" the trio said as they saw Eggman walk over

"Well hello, Team Sonic" Eggman said "While it is a pleasure to come over as a group, I unfortunately only need Sonic" Tails and Knuckles takes a few steps back.

"Well that ain't going to happen!" Knuckles said. But then Eggman activates trap doors underneath them!

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as the trapdoors shut.

"Well then, now that we're alone, let the games begin!" Eggman declared as a bunch of robots walk in. Sonic looks at them and smiles.

Meanwhile with Tails and Knuckles, they landed in an empty room. Tails got up and saw the door out, so he ran to it and attempted to open it.

"Urrgh! It's locked!" Tails grunted

"Here, let me handle this." Knuckles said to Tails. Tails backed off while Knuckles bashed the door down with his fist.

"We have to find Sonic!" Tails said

"I agree" Knuckles said. They then they heard someone scream in pain

"Sonic!" Tails worried.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Knuckles yelled as they ran off. They made it back to the control room and saw Sonic being hit by some weird energy. Knuckles then saw the machine that Eggman is using and he flew onto it. Eggman noticed this, then he tried shaking him off! Knuckles with his great strength, clawed at the robot until the inside was exposed. He then destroyed the circuitry, and the machine broke down, saving Sonic

"NO! I was SO CLOSE! You two will pay for this!" Eggman retreated. Tails ran to Sonic to find out he was unconscious and barley alive. Then Knuckles runs over and picks Sonic up.

"We have to get him to Dr. Quack and fast!" Tails said, tearing up. Knuckles nods, then they run off to the Tornado. When they arrived at the hospital, they then ran in and took him to Dr. Quack.

"What has happened to him?" Dr. Quack asks.

"Eggman attacked him!" Tails replied.

"Well I have to get him into an emergency room. Nurse, I need a few things. Knuckles follow me." Dr. Quack concluded, then he ran off and Knuckles followed as Tails sat in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Knuckles walked out and sat right next to him.

"We should call the others." Tails suggested.

"I'll do that, you wait here." Knuckles said walking off. Tails just sat there and waited, and waited and waited, then Knuckles returned

"Ok, I called Amy, Rouge and Jet, and they're going to get everyone else here." Knuckles said.

"Great" Tails said and he sighs "I told him to be careful, why doesn't he listen to anyone"

"Well he does listen to Sonette, I haven't called her and I told the others not to. We still don't know what's happening yet" Knuckles replay

"Yer, then I'll take the X-Tornado and got and get her" Tails said as he saw Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross walk over

"Hey Tails" Wave said

"Hey guys" Tails said standing up

"How is he?" Storm asks

"Still nothing"

"Oh, what happen?" Amy asks

"We don't know. We got speared so we went to find him, then we heard him scream in pain and then found him" Knuckles explains and Tails sighs as he looks down

"I told him to be careful" Tails said sadly

"Does Sonette know?" Vanilla asks and Tails looks at her, shaking his head

"Not yet, that's my job to do when I found out how he is so I can tell her the full story and not just half. She's just like Sonic and she would want the whole story, not half" Tails then explains

"Ok, so we wait for the others and Dr Quack" Wave said and Tails nods. A few minutes later Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix, Jet the Hawk and Tikal the Echidna walks over.

"Hey, sorry we took so long" Tikal said

"Yeah, it was Rouge fault" Charmy said

"No fighting, please" Tails begs

"The kids right, no fighting" Vector said

"Alright, sorry" Charmy said. Then Dr Quack walks over and everyone looks at him, but Tails walks in front of the group

"How is he doc?" Tails asks

"Not good, I'm afraid I had to put him into a coma and I don't know how long he'll live for" Dr Quack said "But this is Sonic and he is a fighter so I'll do everything I can to keep him alive but the chances of him coming out are very low" he then said

"Yeah, Sonic wouldn't give up without a fight" Charmy said

"Can we go to his room?" Amy asks

"Yes, uses can, but I need Sonette to sign some papers. She is the only who can sign them" Dr Quack said

"I'm going to get her now doc, I'll be back later" Tails said running off and back to the Tornado. 'How is she going to take this' he thought as he takes off


	2. Chapter 2

Tails lands the Tornado in a field just outside of Emerald Coast and he ran from there. He first went to the apartment lobby and saw Jack working, so he ran over to him

"Oh hey Tails, how can I help you?" Jack asks smiling

"Where's Sonette?" Tails asks

"Oh she's at the beach, northern end at the rock. Why, what's wrong?" Jack asks

"Oh in our last fight with Eggman Sonic got hurt and he is in a coma. I have to take Sonette" Tails said

"You better go" Jack said and Tails nods and he runs off. He then saw Luther holding Sonette and she has her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. She then saw Tails and saw something was horribly wrong and her first thought was Sonic

"Put me down" Sonette said in a harsh voice. Luther then sat her down and she runs over to him "What's wrong Tails?" she then asks and the others ran over and Rosie walks over and stands next to Sonette.

"It's Sonic" Tails said and sighs sadly

"What is it?" Rosie asks and Tails looks at the pink fox with tears in his eyes

"He's in the hospital, Dr Quack put him in a coma and he might not make it" Tails said and everyone went into shock

"We have to go Sonette" Rosie said

"Yes we do, come on" Sonette said running off and Tails and Rosie chased after her. Sonette went in her room and got dress into her normal outfit and packs a back-pack. She then walks out to the hallway and saw Tails and Rosie and Rosie is wearing a green dress and black boots with a backpack too. They then all ran off to the Tornado and Rosie sat behind Tails and Sonette stands on the wings. They then took off and Sonette was lost in her thoughts, thinking of the worst about Sonic. When they got to Station Square Rosie and Sonette left their bags at the workshop and they ran off to the hospital. They then walk into Sonic's room and Sonette looks at Sonic. She saw all these tubs and cords attach to him and to machines that are keeping him alive. She also saw he has an air musk on, meaning he can't even breathe on his own. Sonette then saw the whole Sonic Team with him. She then walks over to Amy, who is on the far side of the bed sitting next to him.

"Hey Sonette" Amy said

"Hey" Sonette said staring at Sonic

"Are you ok Sonette?" Wave asks

"Uh no, but don't worry about" Sonette said and Wave walks over

"But I do" she said as she gives Sonette a hug.

"I'll be fine" Sonette said

"Well Dr Quack is looking for you" Vanilla said and then Dr Quack walks in

"Ah Sonette, just who I need" Dr Quack said "Follow me" he then said as he walks out and Sonette follows him to his offices and she sits down at his desk.

"Yes Dr Quack" Sonette said

"I have a few paper work you have to sign, being Sonic's only living relative" Dr Quack explains and he hands her a clipboard. Sonette reads it and sighs as she signs it, then hands it back "Also I have a few more things I want you to look at"

"What?" Sonette asks confused. Dr Quack then hands her another clipboard and Sonette starts to read it and sighs

"I know this is the last thing you want to read Sonette, but his chance to survive is 15%. You have to think about this" Dr Quack said

"I can't doc, he is all I have" Sonette said as she starts to cry

"Sonette this is hard, I know. But he might not wake up, he might not make it" Dr Quack "It is easy if you just pull the plug" he then said and Sonette gives him a death stare

"I am not letting him go. Sonic wouldn't do it to me and I will not do it to him, so forget it doc" Sonette said and she walks off. She was not going to let some doctor tell her to just give up on Sonic, he's the only family she's got left and she's not letting him go, not now, not ever. She then walks back in the room and everyone saw something was wrong

"What happen?" Blaze asks

"Dr Quack said Sonic only has a 15% chance of surviving" Sonette said and everyone looks down "He also said it would be easier to pull the plug on Sonic and let him go" she then said and everyone went into shock

"He said that?" Tails asks

"Yeah he did, I told him no. I'm not letting Sonic go" Sonette said walking over to the bedside where Amy is still "He wouldn't do it to me and I will not do it to him. He's all I go left, I've lost mother and father. I can't lose him too"

"You won't lose him Sonette" Amy said taking her hand and Sonette smiles

"So what's going to happen with Eggman" Rosie asks

"We don't know, Eggman could attack us anywhere and at any time" Tails said

"I have to go" Shadow said and then he walks out

"If we know Eggman, he has a plan and it might end badly for us" Amy said

"So what do we do" Sonette said and everyone looks at her "Why are uses looking at me like that?"

"Sonette, Eggman plan isn't good. I've seen it" Rosie said

"What?" everyone but Sonette and Tails said

"Did you have a vision?" Sonette asks

"Yes I did, on the way here. There was fire, everywhere and people screaming and there were body's on the street. I saw robots everywhere, Sonette he's going to kill the Sonic Team and Sonic" Rosie said

"How does she know that?" Wave asks

"Oh Rosie can see the future, it's at random and she can't control it" Sonette said "But what am I supposed to do" she then said

"You did say you and Sonic trained" Rosie said

"Well yer, for the past 7 to 8 months. He taught me everything he knows" Sonette said

"Then help the Sonic Team" Rosie said

"Yeah, me and Knuckles could use some help" Tails said

"Me, no I can't. I'm no hero" Sonette said "That's uses. I'm not like uses, I'm not brave or strong"

"Sonette, we need you" Blaze said

"No uses don't and I can't. I'm not a hero, I'm just the hero's sister" Sonette said walking out and outside. She then sits down under a tree. Then she saw Tails, Knuckles and Rosie walk over, so she stands up and sighs

"Sonette, please we need you" Tails said

"I can't do it Tails" Sonette said

"Don't you want to be more than the hero's sister?" Knuckles asks

"Well no, Sonic was always the leader and I'm just a follower. I can't do it, I just can't" Sonette explains

"Yes you can, can you just think about, please" Tails begs

"Ok, I'll think about" Sonette said

"Let's go back inside, it's getting late" Rosie said and Sonette just notices the sun is stetting

"She's right, come on" Sonette said and the 4 walks inside and back to Sonic's room

"Look guys it's getting late, uses should go home" Sonette said

"Right, hey Knuckles need a place to stay" Silver said

"Yeah thanks, I ain't going to Angel Island while Sonic is here" Knuckles said

"And Tikal you can stay with me" Blaze said

"Oh thank you" Tikal said

"Hey Rosie, you should stay with me" Amy said

"She's right, at least I know you are safe" Sonette said

"Ok" Rosie said and everyone walks out, leaving Sonette alone with Sonic. Sonette then sat down next to him and just stare at him confused

"What do I do Sonic? You are meant to be here to help me and to protect the world. Now they want me to help, I don't know what to do. Every time I needed help I always turn to you, where do I go now? I need you Sonic, more than ever and I can't get your help" Sonette said talking to Sonic "Man I've lost it" she then said as Tails walks back in

"You ok Sonette?" Tails asks worried

"No I'm not, I can't help uses Tails. I can't be a hero" Sonette said

"We need you Sonette, this world needs you" Tails said

"What am I supposed to do, yeah Sonic taught me everything I need to know, but I'm just a nobody" Sonette said

"We all were nobodies Sonette, and then because of Sonic we became someone. Sonette, please the Sonic Team needs someone like you now that Sonic is here" Tails said "Team Sonic needs you" he then said and Sonette looks at him shock and then sighs

"I'll think about it like I said I would and I'll tell you sometime tomorrow" Sonette said and Tails nods

"Come on, let's go back to the workshop, get your stuff and then to my place" Tails said and Sonette nods and looks at Sonic, stand up and kisses him on the forehead

"Night Sonic" she said softly so Tails didn't hear and then the pair walks out and back to the workshop. Sonette then grabs he bag and they walk back to Tails' place. He then showed her to the guest room and Sonette went for a shower and puts on a black silk nightgown and walks down to the kitchen to find Tails. She then saw Tails fast asleep on the couch in the lounge room, so she picks him up and takes him to his room and puts him to bed. She then takes his shoes off, she hates going to bed with her shoes on and so does Sonic. She then left him and went to the guest room and looks out the window, but then she heard her phone ring so she answers it and she walks over and the caller id reads 'Rosie' Sonette sighs and answers it

"Sonette we have a problem" she head Rosie said before she said hello

"What is it?" Sonette asks

"Ok, Eggman isn't just going to take over the world, he's going to destroy it and Sonette I saw you die" Rosie said through tears

"Hey it's ok Rosie; everything is going to be fine. I know it" Sonette said

"I know, but Sonette if Eggman wins we are all going to die" Rosie said

"Who else knows this?" Sonette said

"No one, you told me not to tell anyone about my visions" Rosie said

"Good and lets leave it like that" Sonette said "It's late Rosie, go to sleep" Sonette said

"Right, night Sonette" Rosie said

"Night" Sonette said as she hung up and laid on the bed 'This could be bigger than I thought' she then thought as she slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tails got up at 7:30am and checked on Sonette to find she's gone. He then ran to the kitchen and saw a small note on the table. He then walks over and picks it up 'With Sonic' it reads. He then made a quick breakfast and walk to the hospital. He then walks into Sonic's room and sees Sonette sitting next to Sonic

"Hey Sonette" Tails said walking over to her

"Hey" Sonette said smiling

"What time did you get up?" Tails then asks

"Uh 4 in the morning" Sonette said "I didn't get here till 6" she then said

"Stress?" Tails asks

"Yeah, you can say that. I've been thinking about what happen yesterday" Sonette said "And I still don't have an answer" she quickly added

"Take your time" Tails said as Rosie runs in and over to Sonette

"Sonette, I have more bad news" Rosie said

"What is it?" Sonette asks

"Ever since Sonic's accident I've been getting a lot of visions, more than I like. Anyway I had another one last night after our phone call and it all going to happen today" Rosie said

"What?" Tails said. Then the whole room shacked and they heard an explosion outside. Then they ran out and saw people screaming and running around. They then saw Eggman's fleet shooting at Station Square. Building falling down in flames and robots walking the streets. It was like Sonette was in a war movie, but this isn't a movie and it is very real

"What do we do?" Rosie asks with fear in her voice and Sonette took a deep breath

"We get these people out of here" Sonette said "Rosie you stay and help Dr Quack on getting the people in the hospital out of here. I don't know where just far away" she then said

"Yes Sonette" Rosie said running off

"We better help people" Sonette said and the pair runs off. They then ran into the rest of the Sonic Team

"What do we do?" Amy asks

"We have to get these people out of here" Sonette said

"I agree" Silver said

"Let's spilt up to cover more ground, Shadow, you, Rouge and Omega take the west side. Vector, you take your team and take the east side. Silver, Blaze uses can take the south side. Amy I need you, Cream, Cheese, Wave, Storm and Jet to get the people here out and the north side" Sonette said and they all nod "Tails, Knuckles we should pay Eggman a visit" she then said and they smile

"Let's go" Knuckles said. They all then ran off their own way. Tails, Knuckles and Sonette made it to the workshop

"Take this" Tails said throwing Sonette and Knuckles a commutation watch "So we can all stay in contact" he then said

"Let's do this" Sonette said and took the X-Tornado

"Hey Sonette, you're already acting like a leader, like Sonic" Knuckles said and Sonette looks at him shock

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks worried

"No, it's a good thing" Knuckles said "Now let's go and see that Egghead" he then said

"This could be fun" Sonette said smiling

"Ok, uses can jump off and I'll take some of his other ships down" they heard Tails' voice the commutation watch

"Got it Tails" Knuckles said as the approach the main ship

"Be careful" Sonette said

"I will, now go" Tails said. Then Sonette and Knuckles jumps onto the ship and runs inside the ship. Then a door drops in front of them and behind them

"This can't be good" Sonette said as Knuckles started punching the wall

"Can't break it" Knuckles said

"Do you hear that?" Sonette asks hearing a wired sound

"Yeah, what is it?" Knuckles asks as he stopes punching the wall

"That's water" Sonette said. Then water started pouring in and Sonette looks around

"Great, now what?" Knuckles said as the water level started to raise, fast

"I don't know, I'm working on it" Sonette said still looking around to find a way out

"Well hurry" Knuckles said

"Could you break that vent?" Sonette asks and Knuckles looks over

"Yeah, but that's where the water's coming from

"The water's coming from somewhere, if I'm right that's our way out" Sonette explains

"And if you are wrong" Knuckles asks

"We got to try, we're dead if we stay here" Sonette said. Knuckles then saw they're running out of air. He then swims over and smash the vent. Then Sonette swims over and they both took a deep breath as the room filled with water and they went through the vent, Sonette leading the way. Then she finds a vent going up and pushes herself up. Then she found air and smiles as Knuckles surface

"There's not much room here, is there" Knuckles said, the pair were that close their noses touch

"No there isn't" Sonette said as she felt a small blush. They then look up and saw a way out

"Looks like we're going up, I can climb up on the wall" Knuckles said

"Can you?" Sonette asks

"Yeah" Knuckles said truing his back on her "Hold on" he then said. Sonette then wraps her arms around his neck and Knuckles started climbing. Then they made it to the top and Knuckles punch the vent off and climb out. Then Sonette lets Knuckles go and the pair lay down

"Let's not do that again" Sonette said

"I agree" Knuckles said as the pair sits up. Then they heard footsteps so they go up and run off. They then walk into the control room and saw Eggman

"Well hello Knuckles and Sonette, what a surprise" Eggman said "Well since you are here Sonette, I like to introduce you to my dear friend Eggman NEAG" he then said and Eggman NEGA walks in smiling

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asks

"Here to destroy the world of course" NEGA "Now, the world shall be my plaything! I shall bring about an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!" he shouts as he starts to laugh as well as Eggman

"You're mad, no way is that going to happen" Sonette said

"Well hedgehog, who's going to stop us, you" NEGA said

"I can and I will" Sonette said

"Where's your brother?" Eggman asks "Right, he's in a coma and is about to die" he then said

"He won't die and I will stop uses!" Sonette shouts clenching her fists "Even if it's the last thing I do" she then said in a deep voice

"Sonette, Knuckles uses should check this out, now" Amy's voice came from the commutation

"Let's go" Knuckles said

"Remember Sonette, you say you can stop me but can you? Sonic could but you're weaker than him and you can't do anything" Eggman said as Sonette and Knuckles runs off. They then jump on the wing of the X-Tornado and Sonette sighs

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks worried

"Nothing" Sonette said as they got closer to the ground and Sonette jumps off and ran over to Amy

"Sonette, look" Amy said and Sonette saw the city is gone

"This can't be happening" Sonette said as Shadow and Silver walk over

"What happen to you?" Silver asks

"What, oh nothing" Sonette said

"We got as many people as we could, but there are a lot of casualties" Shadow said

"What did Eggman have to say?" Amy asks

"That I'm weaker than Sonic and I can't do anything" Sonette said "And who is Eggman NEGA?" she then asks

"He's here?" Silver asks

"Yeah and he's worse than Eggman" Sonette said

"We better get moving" Amy said

"Right, I'll catch up with uses later" Sonette said running off. She then ran to the hospital and saw Rosie standing outside, scared. When Rosie saw Sonette she runs over and gives her a tight hug

"Thank Chaos you're alright" Rosie said

"How did things go here?" Sonette asks as Rosie lets her go

"Great, we're going to the caves, that's where Shadow said to people and to go underground" Rosie said

"Good, that's very good" Sonette said looking back at the city. Ash is falling from the sky like snow, coving everything. Fire rushes through the city, skyscrapers falls and glass covers the streets, and building blows up

"I wish I could've stop this" Rosie said

"There was nothing you could've done, all we can do is fight" Sonette said

"What if we lose?" Rosie asks taking Sonette's hand

"We won't, we got to have faith Rosie" Sonette said looking at her "Even in the darkest hour" she then said and Rosie smiles at her. They then took another look at what once was Station Square, a beautiful city


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette and Rosie walks into a cave where people have been sent to for safety. They walk in and Sonette felt bad as sad and terrified eyes look at her. Babies and the children are in tears which made Sonette feel worse. Sonette then saw Amy and walks over to her

"We can't live like this" Amy said with sadness in her voice

"I know we can't. Is there anything we can do?" Sonette asks

"We got the boys to build tunnels; we have to keep these people safe"

"I agree with you Amy, 100%"

"Then what" a voice shouts "We can't live in tunnels forever" the voice shouts again

"Where's Sonic, he would know what to do" a young kid shouts

"Sonic's in a coma" Sonette said and everyone went into shock "Just stay here" she then said walking out

"What's her problem" a female fox ask

"That's Sonic's sister" Rosie said "And I know what we can do. We get use out of the way and those who can and want to fight will fight for this planet and take it back" she then said running out to Sonette

"What do I do Sonic?" Sonette said not knowing Rosie is behind her. Sonette then sighs sadly and looks up

"Lead us" Rosie said running in front of her "We get people to safety and we fight" she then said and Sonette smiles

"You're right Rosie" Sonette said pulling her into a hug "What would I do without you?"

"You would be lost"

"I would be lost" Sonette said smiling "So we better get in contact with the others" she then said standing up

"Right, how?"

"We'll talk to Amy" Sonette said walking off. Rosie smiles and chase after her "Hey Amy"

"Yeah, what's wrong Sonette?"

"Do you have a way to get in contact with the others, my commutation watch broke. I guess it wasn't water proof"

"Yeah, take this" Amy said handing her a small hand held devise "Also I gave Dr Quack one so you can check on Sonic"

"How is he?"

"We'll he's fine, Dr Quack has Charmy with him"

"Good, I'll be back" Sonette said walking out

"What are we going to do about getting the rest of the world safe?" Rosie asks

"That's what the girls are doing" Amy said "I'm worried-"

"About your sister and the others" Rosie finishes for her

"Yeah, I haven't heard from them"

"Don't worry Amy, Allison and the others are fine. I just know it" Rosie said positive that they are "She would do what it takes to protect each other's, and Luther would put them first"

"You know you and Tails have something in common, you both are so positive"

"I have to be, for Sonette. She needs me and I don't want to let her down"

"She's lucky to have you around"

"You bet she is, we can do it Amy. We can get the world back"

"You bet we can" Sonette said walking over "So the plan is we get people into the caves, underground tunnels and mins. Later we're going to build small villages in the forest and make sure they're hidden and Eggman can't find them. We have to make sure they're safe. Then we get whoever wants and who can fight and we take back what's ours" she then explains

"I like that plan!" a voice shouts

"I agree, so we get to work" Amy said

"I'm heading into the city for a quick run around" Sonette said

"Ok, be careful Sonette" Rosie said

"I will Rosie, I'll be back before you know it" Sonette said running off in a blur. She ran around Station Square to make sure everyone got out. She then stops to hear crying. She then looks down a dark alley and slowly walks down it and saw 2 young kids in tears, young rabbits "Hello" she then said and the kids jump at her and giving her a hug

"Help us, please" they both beg at the same time and Sonette smiles

"Everything is going to be ok" Sonette told them as she picks them up. Sonette then runs back to the cave and walks to Amy

"Who are them?" she asks

"I don't know, asks the others if they have a mother who's missing their kids"

"Ok, be back soon" Amy said walking back. Sonette then heard whispers, but she ignores it. Then Amy walks back smiling "What is you're mums name" Amy then asks the kids

"Lauren" one said softly

"She's with Shadow in the forest, they just made it" Amy said

"Hang on kids" Sonette said running off in a blur. She then stops and saw a huge bunch of Mobians and she smiles

"Mummy!" the kids shouts and a rabbit runs over as Sonette sits them down

"My babies" the mother said as they gave her a hug "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" the mother said looking at Sonette and she smiles

"You're welcome"

"Sonette, come here" she heard Shadow said and she walks over to him

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing, we just need to work on getting our plan into action"

"I know, we have to work" she then said as a green hedgehog walks over with a fox in his arms

"Scourge" Shadow said shock

"I need help" Scourge said with sadness in his voice. Sonette walks over and saw the fox is injured

"Shadow, get Dr Quack, now" she told him and he runs off "Sit her down" she then said and Scourge said Fiona down as Sonette kneels down and Sonette saw a wound on her belly and she's losing a lot of blood. Sonette quickly put pressure on it

"Will she be ok?"

"We'll have to wait and see"

"Don't leave me Fiona"

"Scourge" Fiona said weakly

"I'm here" he said kneeling down

"I'm sorry" she then said. Then she went limp and Scourge breaks down in tears

"No, Fiona!" he shouts. Sonette check for life and found none

"I'm sorry"

"No, no, no, no" Scourge said "She can't be" he then said as Sonette closed her eyes. She then heard people around her go into shock and start crying. Scourge runs off and a man walks over and covers Fiona's body with their cloak. Then Shadow and Dr Quack walk over

"She's gone" Sonette said softly

"What do we do now?" Shadow asks

"We burn her remains" Dr Quack said as he walks over to Sonette "There was nothing you could've done Sonette"

"I should've been able to stop this" Sonette said softly

"How, you never knew about this" Shadow told her

"So, I should've been able to save her"

"Sonette, there was nothing you could've done. She was half dead when Scourge brought her here" Shadow said as Sonette stands up

"This is Eggman and Eggman NEAG's fault. They will pay for this" Sonette said clenching her fist "For everything they've done"

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asks

"I don't know yet, but I will soon" she said running off and back to Amy and Rosie

"What's wrong Sonette?" Amy asks worried

"Fiona the Fox, she's dead"

"What, when?" Rosie asks

"Not long ago, she was shoot, lost a lot of blood"

"Was Scourge there?" Amy asks and Sonette nods slowly "How did he take it?" she then asks

"Not well, he ran off upset"

"This has to be a nightmare" Rosie said "Why are they doing this?" she then asks

"Well Eggman NEGA did say 'The world shall be his plaything. He shall bring about an age of fear and chaos. And it shall be glorious'. He's mad and has completely lost it" Sonette explains

"I know, so we go with our plan?" Amy asks

"Yeah, that's the idea" Sonette said "We just need time which we don't have" she then said. Then she got an idea "But I don't need much time"

"What are you going to do, build huts?" Amy asks

"Yeah actually, that's exaltedly what I am going to do" Sonette said running off in a blur

"What does she mean?" a kid asks curious

"She's going to use her speed to build huts and make a safe place" Rosie explains smiling

"Wow, she is amazing" a women's voice said

"She is" Amy said "And she's too much like Sonic"

"She is, but at the moment that's a good thing" Rosie said smiling

"You can say that again"

"So what do we do Amy, sit here"

"You can, I have to go and help Silver and Blaze" Amy said as her piko-piko hammer appears "Keep them back and safe" she then said walking out. Then Tails runs in

"Miles" Rosie said smiling

"Hey, is everything ok here?" he asks

"Yeah, Sonette just left and so did Amy"

"Uh Sonette just built a small village in the forest and still going"

"Already?" a voice asks shock

"Yeah, she's a fast builder" Rosie said

"We better get these people out of the cave and to the forest. Silver, Blaze and Amy are in the city and that's why she left" Tails explains

"Ok, let's go people" Rosie said as Tails walks off and everyone follows. Then they walk into the forest and walk deep to the middle and they all were amazed to find the small village. They're tons of huts and some in the trees. Then Knuckles wa;ls over, covered in dirt

"Ok, the underground tunnels around here are done" he said shacking the dirt off

"Great job Knuckles" Rosie said running over to him and giving him a hug

"As we speak Sonette's making some more places for people to stay and make sure it's safe"

"Wow, were did she get all this stuff from?" a kid asks looking around

"The city and a few other towns that have been evocated. G.U.N has been helping relocate people to safety and are going help to get us with food and water" Knuckles explains "We also have people at the mountains, the other forests and of course the old mins that are safe"

"Great work Knuckles" Tails said smiling "Sooner we get people to safety the better"

"We also have the wounded and the sick in the tunnels here and Sonic's here too. Sonette had to get a few things so he's stays alive also she had to get a lot of stuff from the hospital"

"Did you hear about Fiona?" Tails asks and Knuckles nods then sighs sadly

"I hate her and all but she didn't deserve to die, no one does"

"I know, Sonette took it hard and so did Scourge" Tails then said

"We could use he's help with Eggman and NEGA"

"We could, but where is he?" Rosie asks

"Who knows" Knuckles said "He'll come back when he is ready to"

"Wait where is Sonette?" Tails asks

"I'm here Tails" they heard Sonette's voice. They look over and see her walking over

"You ok Sonette?" Rosie asks giving her a hug

"I'm fine, just tired" Sonette said as Rosie let's her go

"Don't blame you, Rosie make sure these people have a place to stay" Tails said

"Ok, follow me" she said running off and everyone follows her. Sonette sighs when everyone was gone

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks

"I tried to fine Scourge"

"And?" Tails asks

"So far, I haven't found him" she said

"We will" Knuckles said smiling

"I know, I'm just worried about him. He just lost his best friend" Sonette said "I know how hard that is"

"You do?" Tails asks

"Well yeah, I've lost a few friends back when I was known as Blueberry" Sonette said "It's hard and sometimes impossible to get over"

"We have a problem, we need help" Silver's voice came from Tails commutation watch

"Where are you" Tails asks

"At the park, hurry" Silver said with fear in his voice

"I have to go" Sonette said running off to the park and destroying any robots in her path. She then saw Amy, Blaze and Silver with a group of kids. Sonette walks over and they smile

"We have to get these kids to safety" Amy said

"Ok" Sonette said. Then she takes 2 kids at a time back to the village until they're all there and got Amy and Blaze out and Silver follows her. They then walk over to Knuckles and Tails

"Hey uses" Tails said smiling

"Hey, who build this place?" Silver asks "It's cool"

"Sonette did" Knuckles said

"Really, this is amazing Sonette" Blaze said and Sonette yawns

"Thanks" she said tiredly

"You should rest, you've been up since 4 in the morning and it's late in the afternoon now" Tails said

"I'm fine" Sonette said

"Sonette, go and rest" Amy said

"As is said Amy, I'm fine"

"Sonette, please just go" Rosie begs

"We'll keep going; we need you to rest so you can continue fighting" Knuckles said

"Alright, I could use a nap" Sonette said softly "Ok, I'm going" she then said walking off

"Poor Sonette, she can't keep this up" Amy said "She needs the rest but with all the stress with Sonic and now the world, I don't think she'll get much"

"We have to make sure she does" Silver said

"Right, but at the moment she should be asleep" Blaze said "Rosie, stay here and keep an eye on these people and Sonette. Make sure she gets some sleep. The rest of us split up and help the others"

"Right, let's do this" Knuckles said and everyone runs off


	5. Chapter 5

The next day early in the morning Amy went to Sonic's room to check on him and to bring him some flowers that Cream, Cheese, Tails and Rosie picked for him. She walks in and finds Sonette sitting in the chair and with her head on the bed near Sonic's arm asleep. She also has Sonic's hand while she sleeps and Dr Quack's coat over. Amy then sits the vase down quietly

'Sibling love, so cute' Amy thought at the sight of Sonic and Sonette. She then heard Sonette moan and sits up "Morning" Amy said smiling and Sonette looks back shock

"Uh is it morning?" Sonette asks losing track of time

"Yes Sonette"

"How long were you there for?" Sonette asks sheepishly

"A while, you worry about him"

"He's my brother Amy and the only real family I got, beside that accident when I was 12. I can't lose him too, I need him"

"He will wake up Sonette, I know he will"

"I just want him here now. He would know what to do about Eggman and NEGA, he always know what to do. Even growing up I would turn to him. He's braver then me, stronger and I…I don't know what to do" Sonette said as she felt tears slide down her face

"Don't cry Sonette" Amy said walking over and crouching next to her "We need you to be strong; I know this is hard but Eggman and NEGA need to be stop. We need to win this war that they started"

"You're right Amy" Sonette said wiping her tears away and standing up "They will pay for this" she then said walking off. She then walks around the tunnels and found kids running around. She then climbs out and walks off and saw what's left of Station Square, which wasn't much. Sonette then walks through the city to get away from the people and to be alone. She could see everything covered in a thick layer of ash. She then saw Cream, Cheese, Rosie and Tails at the park. She walks over to them and sighs

"Sonette" Rosie said running and giving her a hug

"My workshop is gone, everything in it too" Tails said sadly "I had most of my stuff in the Mystic Ruins but it's gone too" he then said

"I'm sorry Tails" Sonette said walking to him

"The planes are wrack, my computers and other gadgets are smashed into a thousand pieces" he then said

"Come on, we better get going" Sonette said and they all walk back to the forest and Sonette looks back for the last time. She then walks back to the village and saw Shadow with Scourge. She smiles and walks over to them

"Scourge this is Sonette, Sonic's sister"

"Well it's nice to meet you and to get your name this time" Scourge said putting his hand out

"Nice to meet you too Scourge" Sonette said shacking his hand

"Scourge has agree to help us to take back the world" Shadow said

"Well it's good to have you Scourge"

"Well thank you Sonette, I owe it for Fiona"

"Sorry about her" Sonette said "I know how hard it is to lose a close friend"

"That's ok, I will get my revenge" Scourge said "But where's Sonic?" he then asks

"He's in a coma" Sonette said with sadness in her voice

"Sorry to hear that" Scourge said

"Don't worry, Eggman will pay" Sonette said clenching her fists "Even if it's the last thing I do" she then said walking off. She then runs to Emerald Coast to find it like Station Square but worst. She then walks around looking for any of her friends. She then walks to the apartment block to find it comply destroyed. Sonette walks into the lobby and saw no one around. She then remembers the basement so she walks off and down the stairs. Then she saw Allison, Sophia, Angel, Dean, Rose and Luther with others. Angel then runs and gives her a hug and breaks down in tears

"What's going on Sonette?" Rose asks

"Eggman and Eggman NEGA are taking over the world" Sonette said "Is everyone here ok?" she then asks

"Yeah we are" Luther said "But we need to get out of here and fast. We can't stay here" he then said and Sonette pulls out the commutation device Amy gave her yesterday

"Go it" Sonette said "Is anyone there" she then said through the device

"I hear you loud and clear Sonette" she heard Shadow's voice

"Hey Shadow I'm in Emerald Coast and need help getting people to safety" Sonette said

"Got it, get them out to the field and I'll get G.U.N out there" Shadow said

"Thanks Shads" Sonette said "See you soon" she then said

"You will" Shadow said. Sonette smiles as she put the device away and looks at the others

"Are you crazy, they're robots out there!" a man shouts

"Look you can't stay here, it's too dangerous and don't worry about the robots, I got them now let's move" Sonette said walking up and saw the others following. She then got them out and found a lot more people on the way. Then G.U.N. sent a bunch of ships and everyone got on but Sonette. She ran through Emerald Coast one more time to make sure everyone was out. When she left Eggman's ship goes over Emerald Coast and robots lands in the city. She didn't care at the moment because no one was there. Sonette then went through more brunt down towns and got more people out to safety. She's destroyed tons of robots while running around the world and helped so many people. By then end of the day Sonette was tried but she didn't stop, not yet. She had to get food and water around all the safe points. By night Sonette sat down in the village she now calls home and stares at the moon and stars. Then she saw Rose sits next to her

"You're a hero Sonette" she said and Sonette chuckles

"I don't know about that" Sonette then said softly. She then yawns and Rose smiles

"You're tired, why don't you go to bed"

"Because I don't want to" Sonette said as Luther sat down next to her

"Hey Sonette" Luther said

"Hey Luther, are you ok?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, we got Angel, Allison, Dean and Sophia here too" Luther explains

"That's good to know" Sonette said smiling "I have to go" she then said walking off leaving Rose and Luther. She then runs into Shadow "Hey Shadow"

"Hey" he said facing her "You did good today Sonette" he said placing his hands on her shoulders

"Thanks, it really took a lot out of me"

"You should rest, come on" Shadow said taking Sonette to Sonic's room and she saw another bed in the room "Amy told me that she found you here so I got you a bed closer to Sonic"

"Wow, thanks Shadow" Sonette said giving him a hug "It means so much to me"

"You're welcome Sonette, now sleep" he said walking out and closing the wooden door shut. Sonette then walks over and check on Sonic. She then sits down and takes his hand

"You better wake Sonic, I can't lose you" Sonette said. She then gets up and kiss him on the forehead and tuck him in "Night big brother" she then said softly. Then Sonette went to her bed and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow she goes and sees Eggman and NEGA somehow and helps Tails build a new workshop that's hidden so Eggman can't destroy it


	6. Chapter 6

When Sonette got up she walks out of the tunnels to find it is still dark and the sun is just starting to rise. She then walks off to the hill near the city and found Scourge. She then walks over and he sees her

"Morning Sonette" Scourge said

"Morning" Sonette replies "What are you doing?" she then asks and Scourge smiles

"Just watching the sunrise, never know which one will be my last"

"Can I join?" Sonette asks

"Sure, if you want" Scourge said

"Thanks" Sonette said

"What do you have plan for the day?" Scourge asks curious

"I was thinking about helping Tails to find a safe spot to build a new workshop. Eggman destroyed his other 2" Sonette said "And I was thinking about going and seeing Eggman and NEGA"

"Well let's go" Scourge said and Sonette looks at him shock

"What?" she then said

"Just you and me while the others are still asleep" Scourge told her

"Ok, but how?" Sonette asks curious on what he knows

"Just follow me" Scourge said running off and Sonette chased after him. They then went into the burnt down city and ran to the top of a skyscraper that hasn't been knocked down

"Ok now what Scourge?" Sonette asks crossing her arms

"Look" he said pointing. Sonette looks and sees Eggman's ship flying very low. She then walks to the edge and saw the wing of the ship go through the building their on

"We have to jump" Sonette said as she walks back

"I know, let's do this" Scourge said running and jumping onto the ship and Sonette follows him. The pair then sneaks into the ship and looks for Eggman and NEGA. They then walk into the control room to find it empty

"Something doesn't feel right" Sonette said looking around worried

"Well hello Sonette and Scourge" Eggman's voice echo through the room. Then a hologram of Eggman and NEAG appears. Sonette and Scourge walks over to it "Look NEGA, 2 rats"

"Indeed it is" NEGA said smiling "Well then, let it begin" he then said. Then alarms went off and the room filled with a red flashing light

"What's going on?" Sonette asks

"In 2 minutes that ship will blow up and crash into the city with uses in it of course" NEGA said and then starts laughing and it was an evil laugh that put chills down Sonette's and Scourge's spines

"And don't bother running off, all the doors have been sealed shut" Eggman then said "I would say it's been nice knowing uses, but it hasn't" he then said. Then the holograms disappear. Then the computer screen went red with a countdown starting at 2 minutes and going down. Sonette then looks around to find a way out

"Great a trap" Scourge said annoyed

"We need a way out" Sonette said walking to the door and hits it. She then looks up and kept looking

"I agree, so we can get those two"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here"

"How?"

"Though the vents" Sonette said pointing up at one

"Great, let's move" Scourge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie is running around the small village looking for Sonette. She's looked everywhere and can't seem to find her and no one has seen her today which worries her. Then she stops outside the forest and stares at the city as one of Eggman's ship crash into it. Then she saw Tails standing next to her

"Hey Miles" Rosie said smiling as she looks at him

"Any luck?" he asks worried and Rosie sighs sadly and looks forward

"No, but did you see that ship crash?"

"Yeah, I wonder why"

"Look, its Sonette and Scourge" Rosie shouts as the pair walks over. Tails and Rosie the give Sonette a hug

"Hey Rosie, Tails" Sonette said smiling

"Where have you been?" Rosie asks worried

"Uh nowhere" Sonette said

"What happened to you?" Tails ask seeing some cuts

"Nothing for use to worry"

"I better go" Scourge said walking off

"Anyway I need your help Sonette" Tails said

"Yes"

"I want to build a new workshop so Eggman can't find it"

"I know, I was going to ask you if you wanted to. Where do you have in mind?"

"Follow me" Tails said grabbing her hand and dragging her off. They then walk into a huge clearing but it was also covered by the forest around it

"How big do you want this one?" Sonette asks as she saw Jet, Wave and Storm walk over

"Big, me and Wave want it" Tails said

"Well then, we have work to do"

"I need my stuff from both of my workshop" Tails said as Scourge walks over

"Scourge, stay her and watch the village. We'll go to the one in Station Square and then the Mystic Ruins" Sonette said

"Right, uses go" Scourge said smiling

"Come on Tails" Sonette said grabbing Tails and running to his workshop. It was comply destroyed and Tails sigh sadly

"I can't believe this" he said walking in. Sonette then followed and saw Tails getting all his tools, machines that are in one piece and his plans in a pile

"I'll started taking them back"

"Ok, just be careful" Tails said as Sonette picks his tool box up and runs off. Tails kept going through the scrap metal and tried to find anything useful to build his new workshop. After a while there they went to the Mystic Ruins and they saw all his plans smashed. They then got more metal and tools and headed back to the spot

"Let's start building" Wave said and we all smiled

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy, Allison and Angel are heading to see Sonic. They then walk in and Allison saw Sonette forgot to make her bed. She smiles as she walks over and makes it for her. Then they saw Dr Quack walk in and over to Sonic and checked the machines

"How is he doc?" Amy asks

"Still weak, he will be like this for a while Amy"

"But he will wake up" Angel said

"I don't know about that" Dr Quack said writing some notes down

"Where's Aunty Sonette?" Angel asks

"Busy sweetie" Allison said walking over to her. Angel then jumps on Sonic's bed and kisses him on the forehead

"You will wake up Mr Sonic, I know it" she said and Allison picks her up

"Yeah he will" Allison said. Then Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Charmy walk in

"Hey" Amy said

"Do you know where my Aunty Sonette is?" Angel asks

"Yeah, she's with Wave, Jet, Storm, Tails, Rosie and Scourge building Tails a new workshop and this one is going to be bigger than the last 2 he had" Vanilla said

"Can we go mummy?" Angel asks as Allison sat her down

"Yes sweetie" Allison said and the pair walks off

"So what do we do?" Cream ask

"We do what Sonic would do, fight" Amy said "Sonette agrees so we're going to get people who want to and can to fight"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Count me in" Charmy said

"Me too" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing with Cream

"Well I'll go and ask around" Vanilla said walking off

"I'll go and help mum" Cream said running off with Cheese and Charmy. Amy then looks at Sonic and sits next to him

"Look Amy uses may all believe he will wake up but where I'm standing that might not happen" Dr Quack said

"Sorry doc, but we will not give up" Amy said "Sonic wouldn't for us and we will not give up on him"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEGA are standing in a base in the control room watching their ships and robots destroy everything in sight and capturing Mobians

"How is the roboticizer going?" NEGA ask

"Very well" Orbot said "As we speak more and more people are being roboticized"

"Good, this plan is working" Eggman said

"Indeed it is" NEGA said as Metal Sonic walks in

"Report Metal Sonic" Eggman said

"Sonette and Scourge got out of the ship and ran off" Metal Sonic told them

"What!?" Eggman shouts

"That's fine" NEGA said "I really want to hear that blue hedgehog beg for mercy"

"Well we have to wait till next time" Eggman said "If there will be a next time"

"Oh there will be" NEGA said smiling

"How do you know?" Eggman asks confused

"She's a hedgehog and she's Sonic's sister, she'll be back"

"Ah good point" Eggman said walking to Metal Sonic "Make sure that no one knows we are here"

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said walking out

"Uh boss, what do we do when all the Mobians have been roboticized?" Orbot ask

"We build our own world" Eggman said

"Yes, we will be ruler of the world" NEGA said. Then the pair started laughing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking back to the village leaving the others to build the workshop. She then saw people all in line and Vanilla writing down names. Sonette walks over and stands behind Vanilla

"Name?" Vanilla ask as fox

"Cameron the Fox" Cameron said

"Age?" Vanilla then asks

"17" Cameron said

"Thank you for joining, go and see Shadow" Vanilla said and Cameron walks off and Sonette walks to Amy

"What I miss?" Sonette asks

"We are getting people who want to fight and can" Amy said "We're starting the Freedom Fighters and you're a leader Sonette"

"Ok, I better go and see Shadow" Sonette said walking off. He then finds Shadow with a huge group of people, talking about Eggman and NEGA

"Remember never go alone" Shadow said "Ah Sonette, just the person I wanted to see" he then said as Sonette walks over to him

"Shadow" she said smiling

"These are some of the people who want to fight"

"I see" Sonette said smiling "They know the risk right?"

"Yeah and they don't care, I also have Silver watching Eggman and NEAG"

"Any news from him?" Sonette ask curious

"So far no"

"Well that's a bummer" she said. Then Silver runs over and stops in front of Sonette and tries to get his breath

"He…he" Silver started and Sonette rolls her eyes

"Silver take a deep breath and calm down first" Sonette said placing her hands on his shoulder. Silver nods as he takes a deep breath "Now what is it?"

"Ok, Eggman and NEGA are truing Mobians into mindless robots" Silver said

"What, how?" Sonette asks shock "Show me" she told him

"Right follow" Silver said running off and Sonette and Shadow followed him. They went into the tunnels and into a room with tomes of screens on the walls and a few Mobians

"Look, Mobians go in" he said pointing to a screen with Mobians in a line "And robots come out" he the said pointing to the screen next to it and they saw a robot walks out

"Ok, that's just creepy" Sonette said

"What do we do?" Silver asks

"We fight" Shadow said and Sonette and Silver looks at him "That's what we do" he then said

"Right we have to tell the others" Sonette said and the trio walks out and got out of the tunnels. Sonette then walks off and told Scourge and the others who are building the workshop while Silver told Amy and the others and Shadow told everyone who joined the Freedom Fighters. By night fall Sonette was in Green Hills Zone watching the sun set. She then looks behind her and saw Silver and Shadow

"Here you are" Silver said as he and Shadow walks over to her

"Here I am, what's wrong?" Sonette asks

"Nothing, you know we have a lot to work to do" Shadow said

"I do, too much" Sonette said

"I know, but we have to do it" Silver said

"I know, if Sonic was here he would agree with you" Sonette said smiling

"Don't worry, we all know he will wake up" Shadow said

"I know, until he does people are going to rely on us" Sonette said

"So let's not let the people down" Silver said

"We won't" Sonette said truing around to watch the sun set "Not with the group with have, we can't lose"

"So let this was begin" Silver said

"It's already started Silver" Sonette said "And we're going to win this"


	7. Chapter 7

**5 months later**

It's been 5 months since Eggman and NEGA started the war on Mobius, 5 long and hard months. Sonette hasn't given up nor has anyone else. Sonic is still in the coma but now has 20% chance of surviving, it isn't much but to Sonette it's a lot. They've moved Sonic to G.U.N's main base with Dr Quack, Allison and Angel. They also have the workshop done faster than anyone thought and Tails has re-built the X-Tornado and the Tornado. He said the Tornado is for Sonic, since it was Sonic's plan to start off with. Wave also has her Extreme gears in the workshop and the pair has work together through a lot. Sonette keeps running around everywhere everyday just to find more people. They also have taken a lot of their bases out and ships, but they just keep coming and no one believes they can the war, but Sonette does and everyone believes in her. It was early in the morning and Sonette is watching the sun rise in Green Hills Zone, alone. So she thought, she turns around and sees Shadow walking over

"Shadow, how may I help you?" she asks

"Nothing Sonette, looking for you" he replies

"Well here I am" she said smiling

"Indeed, come with me. The commander of G.U.N. wants to meet you"

"Me, why would he want to meet me?"

"After everything you've done, he wants to meet the person who gives hope and that's you"

"Where is he?"

"This way" he said and the pair walks off. Sonette then saw a ship and the commander of G.U.N. waiting. They then walk over to him and he smiles

"Sonette" he said putting his hand out

"Sir" she said shacking his hand

"You do look a lot like Sonic, how is he?"

"Getting better but slowly"

"Well if you need anything and I mean anything just ask"

"Thank you sir, but he's at the main base with Allison, Angel and Dr Quack. I know he's in good hands"

"Yes I've heard, I'll have to pay him a visit" the commander said "Soon, I just wanted to finally meet you Sonette. You are a hard person to find and to keep still"

"Sorry, I've been busy"

"That's ok; we need people like you around, like Sonic and Shadow"

"Sir you should head back" Shadow said

"Right, I'll see you around Sonette" the commander said

"Yes sir" Sonette said as the commander walks back to the ship and they headed off. Sonette then looks at Shadow and smiles "I have to go and check on Tails"

"See you later then" Shadow said

"I hope so" Sonette replies. Shadow smiles and Sonette runs off in a blur bur carefully. She doesn't want Eggman and NEGA to find their home. She then walks to Tails' workshop and saw the bay doors open. She then walks in "Anybody home!" she shouts. Then she saw Tails, Rosie, Wave and Sophia run over and Rosie gives her a huge hug and Sonette smiles

"Hey Sonette" Rosie said as she lets her go

"Hey Rosie, Wave, Tails, Sophia"

"Hey, are you busy today?" Tails asks

"Uh yeah I have to run through Emerald Hills Zone" Sonette told them

"Oh ok" Tails said disappointed

"Sorry Tails, I haven't been there in the 5 months so I have to, to make sure there's no one there" Sonette said walking over to him "But if I leave now I'll be back soon"

"Really?" Tails asks smiling

"Yeah"

"Well go" Sophia said. Sonette smiles and runs off to Emerald Hills Zone. She then walks around to make sure it's empty. She then stops and hears a small cry. She then looks at a building with nothing on it. Sonette walks in and saw it destroy. As she walk in further the crying go louder. Then then walks into a room which looks like a bedroom for 2 girls. She then walks to a small chest where the crying is coming from and opens it. She then saw a young blue hedgehog that looks a lot like her but has red eyes, like David's. She's wearing a white dress with a flower paten. The kid had no gloves and no shoes on. The kid then put her arms up like she wanted to be picked up. She only looks around 4 years old

"Hey kid" Sonette said as she picks her up "What's your name?"

"Lilith" she said softly. Sonette looks at her and sighs. She's her daughter form when she was 12, she was allowed to give her a name and that's the name she called her

"Ok sweetie, you stay with me" Sonette said walking out with the young child in her arm. She then started walking the streets and smiles

"Why are there mean robots?" Lilith ask

"The bad man sent them and we have to stay away from them" Sonette said as Lilith wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around her and sits her head on Sonette's left shoulder. Sonette kept walking for a few more hours and smiles. She then heard light snoring and looks at little Lilith and saw she's fast asleep. With a smile Sonette runs back the village and walks through. Then she saw Rose, Dean, Luther and Amy. Dean, Rose and Luther go into shock when they saw Lilith

"Isn't that Lilith?" Luther asks

"It is" Sonette said "She's alive thank Chaos but I want to take her to Dr Quack later"

"Who's Lilith?" Amy asks

"Remember when uses found out the truth on who I really am and all my darkest secrets" Sonette said **[if you haven't read 'The Truth Comes Out' then you won't]**

"Uh yeah" Amy said still confused

"Remember I told you I had a kid at the age of 12" Sonette said and Amy nods and goes into shock

"Is that her?" she ask

"Yes, I was allowed to give her a name and hold her once. She has David's eyes but looks like me. I'll never forget that day"

"So how is she?" Dean ask

"Asleep" Sonette said as Tails walks over

"Who's kid?" he ask

"That's Sonette's kid" Amy said

"Oh cool" Tails said smiling as he got closer to Sonette

"Yeah, keep it down, she's asleep" Sonette told him and Tails nods

"Sorry" he said softly

"Well I better go and get Dr. Quack to give her a check-up" Sonette said running off. She then walks into a room and saw Dr. Quack

"Sonette, what a surprise" Dr. Quack said walking over to her

"Hello Dr. Quack, does this kid look filmier to you?"

"Is that Lilith?"

"Yes it is and I found her in Emerald Hills Zone in a burnt down building" Sonette said as Lilith yawns and stretch "Now you're awake"

"I couldn't sleep when you were talking" Lilith said "Are you my mummy?' she then asks and Sonette looks at her shock but then sighs

"I guess you heard that" Sonette said and Lilith nods "Look I am your mum ok and I will look after you"

"Come on" Dr. Quack said and they walk to an empty bed. Sonette then sat on the bed with Lilith on her lap. Dr. Quack then gave Lilith a quick up "By the looks of things she's a very healthy girl, but I still need to give her a needle" he said walking over with a needle and Lilith freaks out and runs off. Sonette then chased after her and picks her up and takes her back

"Everything will be fine Lilith" Sonette said as she sat back down. Lilith buried her face into Sonette and she smiles as she felt Lilith grabs her shirt

"I need her arm" Dr. Quack said

"Lilith" Sonette whispers and Lilith puts an arm out and looks away. Dr. Quack then injects Lilith and he smiles

"All done" he said as he walks. Lilith looks at Sonette smiling

"Mummy" she said and Sonette looks at her shock but then smiles

"Here you go Lilith" Dr. Quack said. Lilith looks at him and smiles when she saw a lollipop. She then grabs it and puts it in her mouth

"Thank you" she said as Sonette stood up holding her

"I better go, I have lots of work to do" Sonette said

"Well see uses later" Dr. Quack said and Sonette nods and runs back. She then saw Luther waiting for her

"Hey Sonette"

"Hey Luther, how are you" she said walking over to him

"Great, how's the little one?"

"Good, I just have to leave her here when I run off"

"Yeah you do, can I show her around?"

"Please" Sonette said handing Lilith over to him

"Hi" Lilith said smiling

"Behave" Sonette said walking off to Tails' workshop. She then saw Rosie and Tails talking "Hey use 2"

"Hey Sonette, where's Lilith?" Tails asks

"With Luther"

"So what are you doing?" Rosie ask

"Looking for uses"

"Good, follow me" Tails said and they all walk into the workshop "So I've been working on a way to stop Eggman and NEGA and so far not good. I've gotten G.U.N. to give me a list of all the bases Eggman has or had in the past years to find out which on is his main one. I got over 200 hundred bases and ships so I've gone through them and so far it's not done, but I found this one. It's in the ocean and it's so deep we can't get to it so I've been working on making a robot to do it for us" he explains

"Really, wow and how's that going?" Sonette asks

"Great, I have a few people from G.U.N. to help me but I want to show you this base in Lava Reef Zone" Tails said pulling the base up on the screen "He's using the lava to help make his robots I hope if we take that out that should slow them down"

"Ok, so how do I do that?" Sonette asks and Rosie runs off

"Easy, you have to be fast" Tails said as Rosie runs back with a bag and hands it to Sonette "Blow it up with these bombs"

"Got it, how long do I have?"

"40 seconds" Rosie said "If that, just get in and out fast"

"Got it, I'll be back" Sonette said running off

"Don't worry Rosie, she'll be fine" Tails told her walking off. Rosie sighs and runs off after Tails and looks for Luther and Lilith. She then found the pair talking to Silver, Blaze, Scourge, Charmy and Shadow. Rosie walks over as Lilith grabs Shadow's leg and everyone smiles even Shadow

"That's so cute, she likes you Shadow" Blaze said. Shadow then picks the kid up and she giggles

"I think so too" Rosie said

"Where's my mummy?" Lilith asks

"Good question" Silver said

"She's at Lave Reef Zone taking out a base" Rosie explains

"Wait, Lave Reef" Shadow said as he sat Lilith down

"Yeah, why?"

"When did she leave?" Shadow ask

"Not long ago but she should be back soon" Rosie said. Shadow then walks off and Rosie chased after him worried "What is it?"

"Lave Reef Zone, she shouldn't gone alone, it's too dangerous there. I have to find her" he said running off. He ran to Lave Reef Zone to find the base gone and no sight of Sonette. He then runs to Sonette's favourite spot and found her in a bad shape. Her clothes have rips and coved in dirt, her fur is also covered in dirt, bruises and small scraps. He runs over and picks her up bridal style

"I'm fine" Sonette said softly

"You don't look it" Shadow said

"I'm tired, that's all" she said snuggling into Shadow "I'll be fine after a nap" she then said slowly falling asleep. Shadow then takes her back to the village

"Sonette!" Rosie shouts

"She's fine, just fell asleep" Shadow told her

"Let's get her to her room" Rosie said walking off and Shadow followed. When they moved Sonic they moved Sonette to a small hut with Rosie and now Lilith. Shadow then place her on her bed and stares at her

"She will be alright, right" he heard Tails' asks

"Yeah, just watch her" Shadow said walking off. Tails and Rosie walks over to Sonette's bed and Tails sighs

"This is my fault, I told her to go"

"Don't blame yourself Miles, she'll be fine, you'll see" Rosie said smiling

"I know, I still feel guilty" Tails told her

"Don't be" Rosie said taking his hand "She'll tell us what happened when she wakes up later"


	8. Chapter 8

When Sonette wakes up she looks around lost and in pain. She then remembers and stands up, got dress into clean clothes and grabs a black coat; she was feeling a little cold and brushes her hair. She then walks out of her room to see Rosie, Tails and Lilith. Lilith runs over and gives Sonette and hug and she smiles

"Are you ok Sonette?" Rosie ask as she walks over with Tails

"I'm fine Rosie, really"

"I'm sorry Sonette; it was my fault you got hurt"

"No it wasn't Tails, it was mine" Sonette said crouching in front of him "So don't you dare blame yourself" she then said and he gives her a hug

"I love you Sonette, we all do"

"I know but I'm fine" Sonette said smiling

"Also Big D, Fire the Hedgehog, Luke the Hawk and Liam the Lion are here looking for you" Rosie said

"Really, well I better talk to them" Sonette said walking off and found the 4 standing under a shady tree

"Blueberry" Fire said giving Sonette a hug

"What's up boys?" Sonette asks

"We want to help" Liam said

"Yeah, anyway we can" Luke then added

"Well we need more people but no stealing" Sonette told them

"Yes Blueberry" Fire said "I'll keep them in line"

"And no burning down the forest" Sonette then added looking at Fire "Right Fire"

"Yes Blueberry" Fire said softly

"Good, where's the rest of the gang?" Sonette ask

"Signing up" she heard Shadow said. She turns around and sees him

"Hey Shadow" Sonette said smiling

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asks worried

"I'm fine Shadow; I told you all I needed was some sleep"

"So we worry about you when you run off. You could get hurt"

"I'm fine Shadow" Sonette said walking off. She hates telling people how she really is; she has more important things to worry about then her emotions. She then walks to the control room they have in the tunnels and saw Silver

"Hey Sonette" he said smiling

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Ok we have Luther, Scourge, Espio, Sophia and a few other have just left to take out Eggman's ship. This is the biggest ship we have ever seen" Silver explains and Sonette goes into shock

"Luther and Sophia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just worried about all of them. So where's this ship?"

"Over Green Hills Zone"

"Ok, I'll be back" Sonette said walking off. Deep down she wanted to go after them but they have Scourge so they'll be fine, she hopes. She then gets up to the village and walks pass the small school, it must be lunch because all the kids are out. She then saw Lilith with Cream and Cheese. Then a chipmunk walks over to her

"You must be Sonette" she said and Sonette smiles "My name is Miss Lane" she then said putting her hand

"Very nice to meet you" Sonette said shacking her hand

"I see you staring at young Lilith"

"I'm not meant to be in her life"

"I don't understand"

"When I was 12 I was in Emerald Hills Zone juive when I gave birth. They look her away from me"

"Wait, your Blueberry as in the young girl who had a child" Miss Lane said shock

"Sonette 'Blueberry' Hedgehog is my full name"

"Well not many people will know you if you keep with your name Sonette"

"I know, but I am who I am" Sonette said. Then then saw a wolf with an old bell, ringing it and all the kids run off and back inside. Sonette sighs "You better go back inside"

"Right, see you around Sonette" Miss Lane said walking off. Sonette then walks off and sits down facing the city. She then laid down and closes her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEAG and in the control room of their base working. Then Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Orbot and Cubot walk in and over

"Sir, you called for us" Metal Sonic said

"Yes, I want a report on everything" Eggman said

"Most of the Mobians have been roboticized, a lot have been killed and some has disappear and we doing know where"

"Who's missing?" NEGA ask

"Sonette, the Sonic Team and a few others" Metal Knuckles said

"What about Sonic?" Eggman asks

"He's missing too sir" Orbot told him

"Dam it!" Eggman shouts

"Don't worry, they have nowhere to hide" NEGA said smiling "Let the games begin"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to find the sun setting. She then felt something heavy on her chest. She looks down and sees Lilith asleep. She then slowly sits up without waking Lilith up and carries her home and puts Lilith in her bed. Sonette then walks around as people started lighting torches to light up the village so people can see. Sonette then walks down the tunnels and to the control room to see Silver still there but with Blaze, Amy, Tails, Rosie and Shadow

"Sonette" Rosie said running over to her

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonette asks

"No one has heard from Luther, Scourge, Espio, Sophia or the others" Silver said worried

"What?" Sonette said shock

"It's true" Amy said worried

"I'll be back" Sonette said running off to Green Hills Zone to find the ship in flames. Sonette then runs over to it looking around "Hello? Anyone?" she shouts

"Help!" a male's voice shouts. Sonette runs over and sees a brown fox with a piece of metal over his leg and fire everywhere. Not wasting time runs over to stares at him

"Hang on" she said as she moved the metal and he screams in pain. She then grabs his hands and places him over her shoulder, he's lighter then she thought but she still has trouble. She then gets him away from the ship and sits him down and checks his left leg which looks bad. Sonette then looks at him and sighs "What's your name?" she asks taking her coat off and rips some off and wraps it tight around his leg

"Cameron the Fox" he said with pain in his voice

"I knew it, I saw you over 5 months ago" Sonette said taking out a commutation device "I need help" Sonette said through the device

"What is it Sonette?" she heard Silver ask

"I'm in Green Hills Zone with Cameron the Fox who is injured and I can't carry him home" Sonette said

"Hang on help is on its way" Silver said "What about anyone else?" he then asks. Sonette look at Cameron who shacks his head and looks down

"No, it's just me and Cameron" Sonette said

"Keep him awake and stay safe" Silver said. Sonette puts the device away and looks at Cameron who is fighting to stay awake

"Cameron stay with me" Sonette said crouching over his legs

"Sonette, I'm tired" Cameron whispers

"No! Talk to me, do you have any family?" Sonette asks trying to keep him awake

"No, they're dead" Cameron said softly "Because of Eggman and NEGA"

"Stay with me, helps on its way" Sonette said. Then she saw a ship land nearby and Shadow, Dr. Quack and a few other G.U.N team members run over. Sonette stands up and walks away while the others help Cameron. Shadow then walks over and sighs

"I'm sorry Sonette" Shadow said

"We need to head back to base" Dr. Quack said as the others carried Cameron back to the ship

"Let's go then" Sonette said and they followed. Sonette sits with Cameron heads on her laps while Dr. Quack helps him

"Am I going to die?" Cameron asks

"No" Sonette said "You'll be fine"

"She's right, but no fighting for a while" Dr. Quack said

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the others. They were trap in the control room while I was outside. It happened so fast" Cameron explains, remembering that moment

"It's ok, you're safe" Sonette said

"I'm tired" Cameron said

"Sleep then son" Dr. Quack said and Cameron nods as he closes his eyes. Sonette looks at Dr. Quack and sighs

"So he'll be fine?" she asks

"Yeah, but he's very lucky you came along"

"I should've gone after them. I never should've feel asleep"

"Don't blame yourself Sonette" Shadow said walking over

"I still feel guilty" Sonette said. They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. When they made it to base Sonette told Allison about Sophia and she breaks down in tears. Sonette did her best not to cry, she had to be strong. She then ran back to the village and told the others the bad news and no one took it well. Charmy was in tears when she told him Espio is gone. Sonette then disappears and Rosie couldn't find her anywhere

"Have you seen Sonette?" Rosie asks Wave

"No, why?" Wave asks

"I haven't seen her since she told us the bad news of the others"

"I heard, everyone knows and I'm sorry about Sophia and Luther"

"I can't believe their gone after all we've been though" Rosie said breaking down in tears and giving Wave a hug

"Let it all out Rosie" Wave told her and Rosie did


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later**

Hours turn into days, days into weeks and weeks into months. It's now been 2 months since anyone has seen Sonette after that accident with Eggman's ship. Everyone is worried about her and everyone has been looking but so far no luck. Fire said 'We have to wait for her to come back because if she doesn't want to be found we won't find her' but that hasn't stopped anyone. Rosie sits on the small hill that heads into the village and waits for Sonette every day for the past 2 months. She just wants Sonette to walk up so she give her a huge hug. Then she looks next to her and saw Tails waiting with her. A few times he's sat with her but most of the time she sits alone, rain or shine. Lilith ask every day for Sonette but all anyone can say is 'She's busy and she'll be back when she can' but that's not going to work for long.

"Are you ok Rosie?" Tails asks

"I want Sonette to come home, I miss her"

"Me too"

"Where is she?" Rosie asks as she fights tears away

"I don't know but Shadow's out looking for her now"

"I know, I'm worried that she's blaming herself with the whole accident"

"I know, she did take it hard, even Shadow said she did. He's worried as much as we are"

"I just want Sonette"

"Come here" Tails said putting his arm over her and pulling her close "She's fine, I know she is"

"Can I join?" they heard Cameron's voice ask. They look back and see him on crouches still

"Yeah" Rosie said as he hops over and sits down

"How are you feeling Cameron?" Tails ask

"Fine, wish I could help the others look for Sonette. I owe her my life" Cameron said

"She's my sister, I want her to come back" Rosie said

"I'm sure she's fine" Cameron said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is running around Marble Zone. She has no idea how long she's been running for nor does she care. She can't get that ship out of her head; she still blames herself for it. She wishes Sonic was here, he would know what to do. She then stops running and looks around and saw nothing. She then sighs as she stares at the morning sky. Then she heard footsteps, so she looks back and sees Shadow right behind her. She went to run but he grabs her arm and she sighs

"Where have you been Sonette?" Shadow asks

"Let me go Shadow"

"No, answer my question"

"Everywhere, now let me go!"

"Why, we need you back"

"I can't Shadow, I can't go back"

"Why, Rosie sits on the hill waiting for you, Lilith is asking for you at least 10 times a day, Tails needs you and everyone misses you"

"I can't Shadow"

"Why?"

"Because it was my fault!" she shouts facing him and breaking down in tears. Shadow then pulls her into a hug and she buries her face in his chest "I should've been with them, I should've been able to save them. I miss Luther and Sophia and I want them back Shadow, I do"

"Don't blame yourself Sonette; there was nothing you could've done" Shadow told her. Sonette didn't reply, she just kept crying. Hours later Sonette was all cried out and looks at Shadow and sighs

"I'm sorry Shadow" Sonette said as she place her head on his shoulder

"Don't be Sonette, you're my friend and I'm worried. I bet Rosie would want to see you"

"Yeah, I better go home then" Sonette said as Shadow lets her go

"Come on" Shadow said and the pair runs off. They walk into the village and Sonette saw Rosie, Tails and Cameron. Rosie then runs over and jumps at Sonette in tears and knocking Sonette over. She then buried her face into Sonette as she sat up and as Tails joins the hug

"Don't you ever leave us" Tails said

"Never again" Rosie then said

"I'm sorry, I just needed a break, that's all" Sonette told them

"But why didn't you tell someone or come back sooner?" Rosie ask

"It's complicated Rosie"

"Just promise you won't leave ever again" Tails said

"Ok, I promise" Sonette said "Now can I get up"

"Sorry" Rosie said as she stands up with Tails. Shadow then puts his hand out for Sonette. She smiles as she grabs it and he helps her up

"Thanks Shadow" she said as she walks over to Cameron who is up

"Hello Sonette" Cameron said smiling

"Hey Cameron, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, been worried about you. Everyone has" Cameron said as the other walk over

"Yeah, been busy"

"Come on" Rosie said and everyone started walking to the village. Sonette notices people staring at her, but she ignored them. Then Amy gives her a hug and she smiles

"Oh Sonette, where have you been?" she ask

"Uh that's a long story" Sonette replies

"Well I'm sure you'll tell us later" she heard Vanilla said. Sonette looks to her left and saw her. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette walks over to Vanilla "Cream, Cheese and Lilith have been missing you too, they're on their lunch break so I think you should go and see them"

"Right, I should" Sonette said walking off to the school. She then saw Cream, Cheese and Lilith talking. Lilith then saw her and runs over smiling and gives Sonette a hug. Then Cream and Cheese followed "Hey uses 3" Sonette said

"You're home Miss Sonette" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said happily

"I miss you mummy" Lilith said

"I miss uses 3 so much" Sonette said as they let her go

"Don't leave us ever again Miss Sonette" Creams aid

"I won't" Sonette said as they heard a bell "Go on" she then said and the trio heads back to class. Sonette walks off and headed to the control room and saw Silver, like always

"Sonette" he said surprise as he walks over and gives her a hug

"I swear you live in this room" Sonette joke and Silver laughs

"You would think that"

"So what's happen in the last 2 months?"

"Not much, things have been quiet. I think you should head home and take a break. I'll call for you if I need you"

"Ok, I guess I could use a nice meal"

"Go on then" Silver told her and Sonette chuckles

"Alright, I'm going" Sonette said walking off and headed home

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEGA have been working on a new plan to captured Sonette. They have it all set out but just need bait. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in and over to them

"Sir, what should we do to get Sonette?" Metal Knuckles ask

"We wait till she's in Green Hills Zone on her favorite cliff and we grab her" Eggman explains

"So when will that be?" NEGA ask

"Sunset, her and her brother love to watch it"

"So we get thing ready sir?" Metal Sonic ask

"Yes, I want that hedgehog here for my experiment" Eggman said. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walk out and Eggman turns to NEGA

"Why do we need her?" he ask

"With Sonette and her little necklace we can control the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, plus with her energy is the same as Sonic" Eggman explains as the starts laughing

"Why the necklace?" NEGA ask

"You don't know, the gem on it is the part of the Master Emerald. The wearer of it can control the Master Emerald just like Knuckles. I can't seem to find the Master Emerald and Angel Island has been destroy"

"So where could it be?" NEGA asks

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Knuckles is standing is Tails' new workshop with the Master Emerald. He had to move it here for it to be safe. He then walks off to find Sonette. He heard she was back and would like to check on her. He found her sitting under a shady tree so he walks over and sits next to her

"Hey Knuckles" Sonette greeted

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, so where's the Master Emerald. My necklace glows when I go near the workshop"

"Because it's there, safe and sound"

"That's good to know, and the Chaos Emeralds?"

"That you have to ask Shadow about. Tails has the sky blue one but I don't know where the rest are"

"I will next time I see him and if I remember" Sonette said. Then Lilith runs over and sits on Sonette's lap

"Cute kid"

"Yeah, I wish she didn't have David's eyes"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No and at the moment I don't care. I was a prisoner in my own home. The only way out is being in a real prison"

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you or Lilith" Knuckles said and Sonette smiles. Lilith then curls up into a ball on her lap and falls asleep

"Thank you Knuckles"

"Don't mention it; someone has to look after you till Sonic wakes up"

"How sweet, well I better get the little on home" Sonette said seeing it's getting dark and people starting to light the torches. She then stands up with Lilith in her arms. Knuckles then walks her home to talk about Sonic's past. When they got to Sonette's place Sonette put Lilith to bed and runs to Green Hills Zone to her favorite cliff. You can see the sunset perfectly here and the water turns into a beautiful orange before the sun disappears. Sonette stands under a tree and when she wants to sit she leans against the tree. Then a heavy metal net drops on Sonette and knocks her down to her knees. Sonette tried to get up but that failed. Then she saw Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Metal Sonic was holding a syringe which is filled with green stuff. Sonette tried again to break free but Metal Knuckles kick her. She screams as she falls to her side and stares at them

"Time to go to sleep" Metal Sonic said as he jabs the syringe into her neck. Sonette felt weak when he takes it out. Metal Knuckles takes the net off her as everything went black


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette wakes up strap to a cold metal table. She tried to get out of them but they were tight. She looks around and saw she's in one of Eggman's lab, but what does he want from her. Then Eggman and NEGA walk in and Sonette stares at them and watch them carefully

"I see your awake rodent" Eggman said

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonette ask with hatred in her voice

"So much like Sonic" Eggman said circling the table

"Answer the question Egghead" Sonette shouts

"Where's the fun in that" NEGA said

"What are you going to do, roboticize me?" Sonette asks

"Why would I waste such talent like yours and turn you into a robot, no not yet" Eggman said

"Then what do you want?" Sonette asks annoyed

"I want your necklace" Eggman said ripping it off her

"That's mine, not yours Egghead" Sonette said as she tried to get out of the straps

"Give up rodent" NEAG said

"Never" Sonette shouts as she kept trying to get out

"Metal Sonic!" Eggman called and Metal Sonic walks in and Sonette looks at him and saw him with another syringe

"Not again" Sonette wined as Metal Sonic jabs her with the syringe and Sonette felt weak again "No" she then said softly before falling unconscious. Metal Sonic then sits the syringe down on a table as Eggman walks to the computer

"Take her away and into a cell, make sure she gets on alone" Eggman ordered and Metal Sonic unstraps Sonette and carries her away

"Why are we keeping her, let's just roboticize her" NEGA said walking over to Eggman

"Not yet, I need her"

"For what?" NEGA ask confused

"You'll see NEGA, I know how everything works and trust me this will work and the world will be ours to rule" Eggman said laughing and NEGA joins

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

It is the next day and Shadow is looking for Sonette. Lilith and Rosie said she never made it home last night and he's worried. He walks to the control room and saw Blaze and Silver

"Any luck?" Blaze ask worried

"No, have you checked with Eggman's bases and ships?" Shadow ask

"Ships yes, bases I'm working on" Silver told him

"Silver, we found a base that has Mobians in it" a hawk said

"Sonette?" Silver asks

"Yes, look on the main screen" he said. They then saw Sonette lying in a cell unconscious

"Where is that?" Shadow ask

"Uh I can't find its location yet" the hawk said working on the computer "But I'm working on it"

"I have to go and get her" Shadow said

"Well pack a jacket because it's in Ice Cape Zone" the hawk said

"Send this to G.U.N. ASAP, I want ships out there to get everyone home" Shadow said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up in a cell and sits up and looks around. She saw more Mobians with fear and sadness in their eyes. Sonette felt bad because these people need her and she can't do anything. She then looks to her left and sees a little fox cub at the side of the cell staring at her. Sonette stands up and got a better look around and sighs. All the cells are full with Mobians. Sonette sighs as she turns around and leans into the bars

"Well there's a first" a male's voice said. Sonette looks over to a rat "Someone who isn't calling for help"

"I know there's no help, this isn't my first time being in a cell like this but it is to have other people to talk to" Sonette said

"So who are you?" a female swallow ask

"Sonette, Sonette the Hedgehog"

"Sonette, do you know Sonic?" a male's voice ask behind her. She turns around and sees a young duck

"Yeah, he's my brother" Sonette told him

"Where is he?" the kid that was staring at her ask

"Uh in a coma because of Eggman" Sonette said with sadness in her voice. She hates saying that because it reminds her where he is. She's never seen her brother like this and it really hurts her. She could hear people go into shock and a few people whispered something but Sonette couldn't hear it, they were too quite

"Sorry to hear that" the duck said

"That's ok, he's with Dr. Quack so I know he's safe" Sonette said. Then alarms went off and Sonette turns around and looks at the door. Then Shadow runs in with a few G.U.N. people. He then runs over to Sonette while the others get the cells open "Shadow, how did you find me?"

"Well when I heard you never came home I got Silver to look through Eggman's ships and bases and we found this one" Shadow explains as he opens her cell.

"Eggman has my necklace" Sonette said and Shadow smiles as he holds it up. Sonette takes it and puts it back on. They then got all the cells open and ran outside to the ships and got everyone on them. Then Sonette saw 3 huge robots and runs off. One then hits her and she flies back and she gets up and saw they have rockets. Sonette then ran off and the robots followed her, she had to draw them away from the ships so no one gets hurt. Shadow watch shock as the disappears in the distance

"Where is she going?" a fox ask worried

"Somewhere where we aren't" Shadow said as the rest got on the ships but the fox

"But she'll never survive in this weather" the fox then said

"I know, get these people out of here" Shadow said running off. He went looking for Sonette; the fox is right, she won't last long in the cold. He kept running and running. After what felt like hours of running he found the robots that were chasing Sonette, but no Sonette. He kept going on hopes to find her. He then saw something buried in the snow. He walks over and crouches next to it and brushes some of the snow off and saw Sonette "Sonette!" he shouts and Sonette opens her eyes and looks up at him

"Shadow" Sonette said as Shadow helps her up. He then picks her up bridal style and runs off and headed to the village "My hero" she whispers and Shadow looks at her and smiles. It took him a while to get back home but he got there in the end. It was getting dark when he got back to the village and Rosie was waiting, anxiously. He looks at Sonette who is fast asleep and he smiles. Then Rosie runs over and sees Sonette

"What happen?" she ask

"She had a rough day" Shadow replay

"Let's take her home" Rosie said and the pair walks off. When they walk into the hut Lilith was waiting

"Mummy" Lilith said smiling

"She's asleep Lilith" Rosie said as Shadow walks to Sonette's room and sits her on her bed, yet again. He then felt a small blush across his chicks as he stares at Sonette. He then saw Lilith who jumps and curls next to Sonette and falls asleep too. Shadow walks out and sees Rosie and Tails

"How is she?" Tails ask

"Fine, just keep a close eye on her" Shadow said walking out. Tails looks at Rosie and smiles

"Come on, I'm tired" Rosie said and the pairs walks off


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette wakes up lost and confused. She looks next to her and saw Lilith still fast asleep. Slowly and without waking Lilith she got up and walks out of her room quietly. She then gets up and check on Rosie to find her and Tails fast asleep. Tails has his arm around her waist, his other arm as a pillow and Rosie has her back into his chest. She walks off smiling and outside and saw Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Cameron so she walks over, smiling

"Morning Sonette" Amy said

"Morning, how are uses?" Sonette asks

"We're fine" Cameron replies

"Cameron has to go to the G.U.N.'s main base so Dr. Quack can keep an eye on him" Silver said

"I don't want to" Cameron wined

"Just go Cameron, at least we'll know where you are" Sonette told him "When you get better you can come back" she then said and Cameron sighs

"Ok, can you help me Silver?" Cameron asks and Silver smiles

"Yeah, come on" Silver said and the pair walks off

"Well I better go too, I have to go in the control room, come on Amy" Blaze said and the pair walks off. Sonette looks at Shadow and looks away as she felt a blush

"What's wrong Sonette?" Shadow asks

"Nothing" Sonette lied 'Why do I have this feeling towards him, I've never had them before' she thought as she walks off. Then she runs into Rouge and Rouge notice her bright red chicks

"So who do you love?" she asks

"What!? No one!" Sonette shouts. Rouge looks at Shadow who was looking at Sonette worried. Sonette looks back at him and then quickly away

"So it's Shadow, I can tell him" Rouge suggested

"No" Sonette quickly said as she grabs Rouge's hand "Don't you dare" she then said

"Why don't you tell him?" Rouge ask

"Well…I don't know if he feels the same" Sonette said letting her go. Rouge then flies over to Shadow and smiling

"Hey Shadow" she said

"What do you want Rouge?" he ask as he starts walking and Rouge hovering next to him

"What do you think of Sonette?" she asks

"Why do you want to know?" he then asks

"What if I say she likes you more than a friend" Rouge said and Shadow stops walking, looks at Sonette and then Rouge "You do like her" she said

"So what if I do, it has nothing to do with you" Shadow said pointing at her and then walks off. Then Knuckles walks over and Rouge stands on the ground

"What was that all about?" he asks

"I need your help Knuckles" Rouge said

"Why?"

"I want to trap Sonette and Shadow together, somehow"

"Why?"

"I'll fill you in" Rouge said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette decide to take the day off and stay at the village. She could use a day off while the others fight, that and the commander of G.U.N. told her to. She's watching Knuckles and Rouge and wounding what the pair are up to, knowing them it's nothing good. Then Rosie and Tails walking over

"Hey use 2" Sonette said smiling

"Hey, what's up" Tails said

"I saw use 2 this morning" Sonette said and they blush

"Well…it's not what it looks like" Tails struggle to say and started sweating

"Don't worry Tails, there's nothing wrong with it" Sonette quickly said

"So it's ok if we date" Rosie asks

"That's cute Rosie, nothing's wrong with it" Sonette told them and Tails sighs with relief "Beside uses do make a cute couple" Sonette then said

"That's what other people say" Rosie replies

"They're right, so stay out of trouble use 2" Sonette said standing up and walking off. She then runs off to go and check on Sonic

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is in his control room as mad as the evil doctor can be

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY!" he shouts at the tops of his lungs

"And the others sir" Orbot said quietly

"Dam it!" he shouts as he hits the computer "I needed her"

"I told you to roboticize her" NEGA said annoyed

"Shut up!" Eggman shouts "We need a new plan, a better plan" he then said

"Like what boss?" Orbot ask

"I don't know yet, how are the mines coming?" Eggman ask

"Good boss, we have the roboticized Mobians working on it" Orbot said

"Yeah, we'll have what we need in no time" Cubot butted in

"Good, now I need a new plan, a better plan" Eggman said

"Why don't we just take them out?" NEGA ask

"Because I want Sonic to see this" Eggman replies "Knowing our luck he'll wake up so I want to crush Sonette right in front of him"

"That's a great plan" NEGA said "Until then we keep going with plan A?"

"Yes, we do"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Silver walks into Sonic's room to check on him while he's at the base. He walks in to find Sonette sitting in the chair next to him, holding his hand

"Hey" she said with a weak smile

"Hey, how is he?"

"The same, very weak but the doc said he's getting better"

"That's good to hear"

"I know, I hope he wakes up soon. I could use his help"

"You're doing fine Sonette and kicking Eggman's and NEGA's asses" Silver said and Sonette chuckles

"Thanks Silver, you're a good friend"

"That's why I am here" Silver said as Allison walks in

"Hey Allison" Sonette said smiling

"Hey, how are uses" Allison ask

"Fine after everything that's happen" Sonette said standing up

"I heard that you went missing for 2 months, are you sure you are ok Sonette?" Allison asks worried

"I'm fine Allison, I just took the whole losing Luther, Sophia and the others hard, a little too hard" Sonette confessed

"Well I'm glad you're ok, we've been so worried"

"I'm fine Allison" Sonette said walking off

"She also was captured by Eggman but she hasn't told anyone what happened" Silver told Allison

"Oh that girl is going to be the death of me. She's got a big heart and a good sprit, I just worry about her"

"Same, so does the whole Sonic Team"

"Well keep an eye on her Silver and ask Shadow to keep an eye on her too, I don't want her to cut her wrist again, that scared me when I found her" Allison told Silver and he nods

"I'll tell Shadow now" Silver said running off

"You care for Sonette" Allison heard Dr. Quack said. She looks back and sees him

"Yeah, she's like a little sister I never had"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine"

"I hope you're right doc, I can't lose her too" Allison said looking at Sonic "And Sonic can't lose her"

"I know, after everything those 2 have been though they need each other" Dr. Quack said looking at Sonic too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Later that day it was night fall. Sonette is walking through the forest near the village getting a break from the others staring at her. She hates being stared at even though it happens all the time when she's at the beach with Rosie and the others. She then heard footsteps and stops walking and looks around

"Who's there?" she asks. Then she saw Shadow walks out from the shadows and Sonette smiles "Shadow, you scared me" Sonika said placing her right hand on her chest.

"Sorry" Shadow said walking over to her "What are you doing?" he then asks

"Walking"

"Can I join?"

"Sure, if you want to" Sonette said walking off and Shadow was right next to her. Sonette tried to avoid eye contact but that failed a few times. Then the next thing she knew is her and Shadow stuck in a net hanging from the tree. Sonette had her hands on Shadow's chest to hold herself off him "Who's idea of a prank is this?"

"It has Rouge all over it" Shadow said annoyed

"You just can't trust that bat" Sonette said "This is so embarrassing" she then said going red

"Why?"

"Uhhhh…well it's…I really don't know how to say it" Sonette said

"Rouge told me" Shadow said and Sonette goes into shock and looks away from Shadow "So you do like me"

"That was meant to be a secret" Sonette said softly "But yes" she then said looking at Shadow. Shadow smiles as he went up and kisses Sonette who then wraps her arms around his neck "Ok, maybe it's not that embarrassing" Sonette then said

"Well now, love is in the air" they heard Rouge said. They look over and see her and Knuckles

"Get us down, now!" Sonette shouts

"Ok" Knuckles said walking off and cutting the rope which made the pair drop. Shadow stands up and then helps Sonette up and they smile. Then they stare at Knuckles and Rouge who then runs off like there's no tomorrow

"I think they got the hint" Shadow said

"Come on, let's head back" Sonette said and the pair walks off


	12. Chapter 12

**5 years later**

Sonette wakes up lying next to Shadow, so much has happened over the 5 years. Sonic is getting better Dr. Quack said he should wake up soon so Amy's always with him. Sonette and Shadow now have a 3 year old boy named Shade; he looks just like Shadow but has blue strips and emerald green eyes and has supersonic running speed. Lilith is now 8 years old and in training, she kept nagging so they put her in it and she calls Shadow dad too. Also Sonette and Shadow are engaged but Sonette's waiting for Sonic to wake up before any wedding bells and Shadow agrees. Sonette then got up and dress for a new day. She then looks at Shadow who is staring at her

"Get up, we have work to do" Sonette said walking off to see Shade and Lilith up and Lilith getting Shade's breakfast. Lilith loves Shade and wants nothing but the best for him. Sonette then walks over and takes over

"Mummy" Shade said as Sonette sat the 2 bowls down

"Morning sweeties" Sonette said as she started making coffee for her and Shadow. Then Shadow walks out ready for the day and walks over to Sonette and wraps his arms around her waist

"Morning" he whispers into her ears

"Hey dad, what are we doing today?" Lilith asks

"You need to learn how to break without crashing" Shadow said looking at her

"Daddy" Shade said smiling

"But dad, I can" Lilith wined

"Lilith you have school today anyway" Sonette said handing a cup of coffee to Shadow

"Mum, do I have to" Lilith wined

"Yes, now eat breakfast and then get ready for school" Sonette said

"Yes mum" Lilith said softly. After they had breakfast got dress and headed for school with Cream and Cheese. Sonette went to find Rosie and Tails. She then walks into the workshop to find the pair kissing. She then clears her throat and they look at her

"Is this a bad time, because if it is I can give uses some more time alone" Sonette joke. Rosie then runs over and gives her a hug

"Never" Rosie said

"So what brings you here?" Tails ask walking over

"I wanted to see uses"

"Last time you said that you wanted us to watch the kids" Rosie said

"Not today, but later I'm heading to the base to check on Sonic"

"Really, can I come?" Tails ask

"Yeah, if you want to and if it's ok with Rosie" Sonette said walking out. She then saw Silver and Blaze talking, she then walks pass them and went to the school and saw Vanilla outside

"Hello Sonette" Vanilla said

"Hello Vanilla, please tell me my kids are here?"

"Yes they both are"

"Good, those 2 are a handful"

"Kids are dear"

"How's Cream going?"

"Very well, missing Sonic"

"That makes 2 of us. Wait to Sonic sees this, when he was first put into the coma we had everything under control and I had no kids. Now I have 2 kids, Eggman and NEGA taking over the world and I'm getting married"

"He'll be in a shocker when he sees all this" Amy said walking over

"I know, but I'm happy" Sonette said smiling

"Also I hear a rumour of baby number 3" Amy said

"Did Shadow tell you?" Sonette asks shock

"Nope, but are you really pregnant again?" Amy asks

"Yeah, 3 months. I've seen Dr. Quack and no one really knows about it, just me, Shadow, use 2 and Dr. Quack. I still want to fight but Shadow doesn't like the idea"

"Don't worry your secret is safe" Amy said

"It better be, I'll tell people soon and when I show more" Sonette explains

"Just be careful dear" Vanilla said worried

"I will Vanilla, I promise" Sonette said turning to her and giving her a hug

"I worry about you" Vanilla then said

"I know, a lot of people do"

"Come on Sonette, we have things to do and we have to find Rouge" Amy said dragging Sonette off. They then found Rouge kissing Knuckles

"Get a room!" Sonette shouts

"Shut up, why don't you and Shadow get a room?" Rouge shouts

"We did and we go Shade" Sonette snapped back "And I have another baby coming" she then said and Rouge runs over

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm hoping for another girl, Shadow wants a girl too" Sonette explains

"I'm saying twins a boy and a girl" Amy said

"Don't say that, I have to go and see Dr. Quack today to find out" Sonette said

"Really, can we come" Rouge said

"Yeah, we'll take a ship" Sonette said "But I have something to do first" she then said running off. Amy and Rouge ran to Silver who is waiting

"Heading to the base?" he asks

"Yeah, we're just waiting for the pregnant one" Rouge said

"Who?" Silver ask confused

"Sonette, she's 3 months pregnant" Amy said smiling

"Really, wow" Silver said shock

"How you and Blaze, heard uses are having your first" Rouge said as Sonette walks over with Tails

"Yeah, she's scared" Silver told them

"That's normal" Sonette said

"I know, I'm scared too" Silver confessed

"So was Shadow when he first found out and for the whole 9 months but now he's a great dad" Sonette said as they walk onto the ship

"Let's go" Silver said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEGA are talking about plan B and when they start it. Eggman was smiling a lot. Then Metal Sonic walks in and over to them

"Report" Eggman said

"Everything is going to plan. We have a huge army of robots ready sir and we have all the roboticized Mobians building new bases, ships and more robots as you ordered sir" Metal Sonic explains

"Good, good" Eggman said

"Plan B should fall together perfectly" NEGA said

"Indeed NEAG, all we have to do is wait for the right moment but until then keep those roboticized Mobians busy" Eggman ordered

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said walking out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is sitting with Sonic while Sonette is with Dr. Quack. Sonic doesn't have an air musk anymore and should wake up soon, which is what Tails want, he just wants he big brother. And he can't wait to find out what Sonette's having. Then Silver walks in smiling

"And why are you smiling?" Tails asks

"I was talking to Blaze, she says hi" Silver said

"Ah so that's why you're so happy"

"I'm going to be a father; this is the happiest moment of my life in the darkest hour"

"I know I know" Tails said. Then they heard Sonic moan and the both look at him to see him waking up "Sonic?"

"Tails" Sonic said confused


	13. Chapter 13

"Sonic!" Tails shouts as he sits up. Tails then gives him a hug

"Where am I?" Sonic ask looking around lost

"Safe Sonic, you're safe"

"I'll get Dr. Quack" Silver said running off. Then Amy runs in and not noticing Sonic's awake

"Sonette's having twin!" Amy shouts "I totally called it" she then said

"What?" Sonic said confused

"Oh Sonic" Amy then said giving him a hug

"Hey Ames, what's going on?" Sonic ask

"Uhhhh, nothing" Amy lied "Sonette!" she shouts running off and Dr. Quack walks in with Silver

"Well Sonic, good to see you're awake"

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Amy ran in and shouts 'Sonette's having twins' and not seeing Sonic" Tails told Dr. Quack

"She is, a girl and a boy" Dr. Quack said. Sonic looks at them lost as Sonette walks in

"Sonic you've been in a coma for 5 years and 7 months" Sonette said

"5 years and 7 months" Sonic said shock and Sonette nods

"A lot has happened Sonic and I mean a lot" Sonette told him

"Well we'll leave uses alone" Tails said. Then he walks out with Silver and Dr. Quack. Sonette then sits on Sonic's bed and he moves next to her

"As in?" Sonic asks curious

"Eggman and Eggman NEGA have taken over Sonic, Station Square and the other cities are gone. We've also lots Fiona, Scourge, Espio, Luther, Sophia and others because of them"

"No, it can't be"

"I'm sorry Sonic"

"And what's this thing on your pregnant"

"I am, also Shadow and I are getting married Sonic"

"What!" Sonic shouts shock

"You heard me, as I said a lot has happen Sonic"

"I don't understand" Sonic said as he went to get up but Sonette quickly got up and pushed him back down

"No Sonic, don't get up. Not yet"

"I have to"

"Sonic, I almost lost you. When your first put into the coma you only had 15% chance of surviving, 15%. You know how hard it was to see you in this bed" Sonette explains as she starts to cry "I can't lose you Sonic so please take it slow, please" she then begs

"Alright sis" Sonic said pulling Sonette into a hug

"Oh Sonic, don't you ever do this to me ever again"

"I'm sorry Sonette, I didn't mean for this to happen"

"I love you Sonic" Sonette said as the commander of G.U.N.

"I love you too Sonette" Sonic said

"Well it's good to see you're awake Sonic" the commander said and they both look at him

"Sir" Sonette said softly

"Now I should take you off active duty right here and now but knowing you, you would ignore me so I want someone with you every time you go on a mission Sonette"

"Yes sir" Sonette said looking away

"And Sonic, once you get your strength back, you can go on missions too"

"Yes sir, Sonette won't let me do anything until I do"

"Well at least you're in good hands then" the commander said walking out

"So what have you been up too?" Sonic asks. Sonette then tells Sonic everything that has happened in the last years while he's been in the coma. At the end Sonic was surprised, confused and of course angry

"So that's it" Sonette said as Tails walks back in with Rosie who gives Sonic a hug

"Oh Sonic, I knew you would wake up, I just knew it" Rosie said as tears formed

"Yeah, we missed you Sonic" Tails said as Dr. Quack walks in

"I'm still lost on this whole thing" Sonic told them

"That's normal for someone in your position, Sonette you should let him walk around the base a bit so he can slowly get his strength back" Dr. Quack told her

"Yes doc, are you up for it Sonic?" Sonette ask looking at him

"Yeah" Sonic said standing up and went to fall down but Sonette caught him. Dr. Quack then hands him a walking stick and Sonette smiles

"Take it slow Sonic" Dr. Quack told him

"Right, slow"

"Come on Sonic" Sonette said and the pair walks off and Tails and Rosie follows them. They kept the slow pace and Sonic wasn't really happy about it but Sonette didn't care. She just her brother back and she ain't losing him any time soon if at all. They then saw Amy walking over

"Hey Sonic" Amy said

"Hey Amy, are you ok?" he ask

"Yeah, missed you a lot" Amy told him as she gave him a hug

"Don't worry Amy, I'm fine"

"So you scared us, all of us"

"Come on, we better keep moving" Sonette said and they all started walking. Sonic and Amy are talking, Tails and Rosie are talking and Sonette is walking ahead. Then she runs into Shadow and smiles

"Hey Sonette" Shadow said smiling "Have you seen the kids, they skip school and are here"

"No, I told them to stay at school"

"Hey Shadow" Sonic said walking over

"Faker" Shadow said with a smile "Good to see you up and moving"

"Good to be up"

"Amy, Tails and Rosie can you take Sonic to the cafeteria for lunch, I have to find Lilith and Shade" Sonette said walking off with Shadow. Sonic and the others walks off and headed to the cafeteria like Sonette told them to. Then Tails saw Shade run over and behind him and grab one of his tails

"Who's that?" Sonic asks

"That's Shade, Sonette's youngest" Rosie said picking him up "For some reason he likes grabbing Tails' tail"

"Aunty" Shade said

"He's a handful and so is Lilith" Tails said

"Who's dat?" Shade ask pointing at Sonic

"That's your Uncle Sonic"

"My Uncle Onic" Shade said

"Sonic" Rosie said

"Onic" Shade repeated

"It'll do" Tails said smiling

"Onic, Onic, Onic, Onic" Shade repeated and Sonic chuckles

"He's a cute kid" Sonic then said

"He is, you should meet Lilith, she has so much energy" Amy said as they all started walking "A lot like you and Sonette"

"Really, who's her father?" Sonic ask

"David" Rosie said softly and Sonic looks at her shock

"Have you seen David these days?" he asks

"No, thank Chaos" Tails said "I don't think Sonette would take it well if he walks into her life"

"She won't, I know that for a fact because she told me" Sonic said. They then saw Shadow and Shade runs to him

"Daddy!" Shade shouts as he jumps on Shadow's leg

"Shade, where have you been?" Shadow asks as he picks him up

"Here daddy" Shade said smiling

"Where's Lilith?" Shadow asks

"She ran off saying she's going to prove you and mummy wrong" Shade said "Why did she say that daddy?" he asks as Shadow sat him down

"She's left the base, hasn't she?" Sonette ask walking over

"Yes mummy" Shade said

"I have to go and find her" Sonette said running off and Shadow chased after her. He then grabs her arm and they stop running. Sonette looks at him and sighs "I have to Shadow"

"No you don't. I want you to stay here"

"But Shadow, I have to go. It's my fault she's out there"

"No it isn't, it's ours. I will find her Sonette" Shadow said and Sonette nods

"Just bring her home Shadow" Sonette begs

"I will, you stay here" Shadow said. He then kiss her and walks off. Then Sonette saw Shade next to her and she picks him up

"Is daddy going to find Lilith?" Shade ask

"Yes he is, come on" Sonette said walking back and went to find Sonic. They were in the cafeteria enjoying lunch. Sonette got Shade's lunch and they sat down

"And where is your lunch?" Amy ask

"I'm not hungry" Sonette said with a weak smile

"Come on" Amy said getting up and dragging Sonette off

"So how has Sonette been?" Sonic ask curious

"Well she's been good and bad. When Fiona died she took it hard and when we lost Sophia, Luther, Espio and the others she took it worst. It was that bad she disappeared for 2 months. Shadow found her, after that she's been fine" Rosie explains "But we're still worry about her"

"This is my fault, I never should've stayed and fought those robots when we went to Eggman" Sonic said

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, you never knew this was going to happen" Rosie said taking Sonic's hand "At least you can help her now, be here for her, but you need your strength"

"Right, thanks Rosie"

"Look its Silver" Tails said as Silver walks over with his lunch and sits next to Tails. Then Amy and Sonette walk over. Sonette sat next to Shade and Sonic and Amy sits on the other side of Sonic

"Hey Silver" Sonette said

"So how's Blaze?" Amy asks

"Still feeling sick" Silver replays

"How are you, 2 months to go and soon it will daddy Silver" Sonette told him

"I know, I never been so scared" Silver said "Blaze can't wait to hold her and I can't wait to see her"

"You'll be a great dad" Tails said

"Once you see her you'll see what we mean" Sonette said and Silver smiles

"So Tails when are you and Rosie going to have some kids?" Amy asks

"Amy!" Rosie shouts as her chicks go red and Sonette smiles

"Mummy, I can you cut my meat" Shade asks

"Come here" Sonette said as she grabs his hands which has the knife and fork and she started cutting it

"So how are you Sonette?" Tails ask

"I'm fine, just worried about Lilith" Sonette said as she finish cutting Shade's meat

"Don't stress too much, not good for the twins" Rouge said walking over with Knuckles

"Hey Sonic" Knuckles said

"Hey big blue, good to see you're awake after all this time" Rouge said as she sat down and Knuckles sat next to her

"Good to be up" Sonic said smiling. Then Shadow and Lilith sat next to Shade and Shadow has both his and Lilith's lunch

"And where were you young lady?" Sonette ask

"Out" Lilith mumbled as she started playing with her food

"I found her in the Mystic Ruins, lost" Shadow said and Sonette sighs

"Lilith, if you wanted to go out all you had to do is ask" Sonette told her

"I'm sorry mum, dad" Lilith said "I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to see the Mystic Ruins so I just left. I really am sorry"

"We know" Sonette said "Now stop playing with your food and eat it" she told her and Lilith nods as she starts eating

"So Sonic, what do you have plan?" Rouge ask

"What do you mean?" Sonic ask confused

"Well what are you going to do today?" Knuckles ask

"Nothing really" Sonic told them

"Plus I won't let him" Sonette added

"Well after lunch we're heading back to the village" Silver said "You to Sonic" he then said

"Really?" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, I was talking to Dr. Quack about it, but you'll have to stay with Amy for now until Sonette and I build you a hut" Silver explains

"I can stay with Amy so don't worry about it" Sonic told them. After lunch they headed to the ship and headed off

"Mum" Lilith said walking to her

"Yes Lilith" Sonette said crossing her arms

"About school, it was my idea to leave, Shade just followed me. Don't get up him because of me" Lilith said and Sonette kneels in front of her

"Just don't do it ever again, ok" Sonette told her and Lilith nods and gives her a hug

"I love you mum" she then said

"I love you too sweetie. Go on" Sonette said as she stands up and Lilith runs to Shade and Shadow. Sonette then saw Sonic next to her and smiles

"They're good kids" he said as Sonette turns and face him

"They are"

"Look Sonette, I'm sorry about all the stress I put you in and everything while I was in the coma"

"That's ok Sonic, Eggman and NEGA is the main problem. All I could think about is them and what they are doing. I mean look at the world today you wouldn't even recognize it. We tried out best to keep as many people safe but failed. A lot of people have died and now Eggman has the robotsizer and its just chaos" Sonette explains "We need you back Sonic, I need you back"

"What I've heard you're doing a great job. There is nothing I would change Sonette, you tried and you go a lot of people to safety. You are a hero"

"No I'm not Sonic, you are"

"Yet everything you've done in the past 5 years and 7 months is everything that I would've done and more"

"But your back now so-"

"So nothing. I'm going to need you Sonette. As you said 'I've been in a coma for 5 years and 7 months and the worlds change a lot' so I have no idea what to do"

"I hate it when you use my words against me" Sonette said crossing her arms

"Love you too sis" Sonic said pulling her into a hug

"Just promise me you'll careful"

"I promise"

"And promise me you'll listen to me" Sonette said as she broke out of Sonic's hug and Sonic smiles

"Ok, ok I promise" Sonic said

"Also, don't run off, not yet"

"You worry too much Sonette" Sonic said

"Well I just got you back Sonic, I don't want to lose you ever again" Sonette said smiling and Sonic smiles too

"You missed me"

"I did, I need you Sonic"

"Well I'm here now" Sonic said with a wink


	14. Chapter 14

They then made it to the village and Sonette shows Sonic around. First they are heading to the school to find Cream and Cheese. When they got there they saw Vanilla and she smiles as he walks over

"Oh Sonic" Vanilla said giving him a hug

"Hello Vanilla" Sonic said

"I'm glad you are awake" Vanilla then said as she lets Sonic go "Cream and Cheese misses you, so does everyone else" she then said

"Where are Cream and Cheese?" Sonic asks

"Sonic!" he then heard Cream shout. He looks over and stares at the now12 year old rabbit

"Cream" Sonic said as she gives him a hug "Look at you"

"Oh Sonic, I missed you so much" Cream said as she starts crying

"I'm here now and that's all that matters" Sonic told her

"Yeah, have you seen Tails new workshop. It's huge and Wave's stuffs there too" Cream said

"No I haven't"

"Let's go then" Cream said gabbing Sonic's hand and dragging him off. Sonette laughs as she chased after the pair. They then walk into the workshop and they saw Blaze sitting on the couch humming. First thing Sonic saw was she was smiling and you could tell she's pregnant, just

"Hey Blaze!" Sonette calls and she looks over and he smile grow bigger as she stands up and walks over

"Sonic, you're awake" she said giving him a hug

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine, wait till the others see you" Blaze told him as she lets him

"Is that Sonic the Hedgehog!" they heard Wave shout. They then saw her run over and she gives him a hug

"Hey Wave, guess you missed me too" Sonic said

"You bet I did, so did Jet" Wave said letting him go

"Yeah, come on Sonic, you have a lot to do in 1 day" Sonette said grabbing his hand. Then the pair walks off. They saw a lot of people staring at them but they didn't care. Then Sonette saw Cameron struggling with some planks of wood. She runs over and helps him

"Cameron, what have I told you" Sonette they sat the wood down

"Thanks Sonette" Cameron said smiling as Sonic walks over

"Well be careful Cam, can't lose you again because of another injury" Sonette said "Oh Sonic this is Cameron the Fox, a friend"

"Sonic, good to see you up and walking" Cameron said putting his right hand out. Sonic smiles and shacks his hand "I owe your sister with my life, so does a lot of people here" he then said

"So I've heard" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Come on Sonic, I want to show you something" Sonette told him and the pair walks off. Sonette took Sonic to the cliff facing Station Square, well what's left of it. When Sonic saw the burnt down city he went into shock "Station Square, home" Sonette said and Sonic sighs sadly

"It's really gone" Sonic said

"Yeah, come on" Sonette said and they walks towards the city and though it. Sonic kept looking around shock. Sonette then picks up a doll and sighs

"Why did they do this?"

"I-I don't know, I would like to know the same answer Sonic" Sonette told him "Once was the most beautiful city and now it's nothing but a graveyard"

"How many people died?" Sonic asks as they stop walking. Sonette looks down and sighs

"We don't know, just a lot. We believe at least 3,000 plus have died, 200 plus been turned into robots" Sonette explains

"This is wrong"

"We know. We've tried our best Sonic and we just can't win but I haven't given up nor has anyone else" Sonette told him. Sonic saw a few tears escape Sonette's eyes and he wipes them away

"We will get this world back, I know we will" Sonic said and Sonette gives him a hug

"I've missed you so much Sonic"

"I'm here sis"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEGA are watching the ships destroy the last of the towns and cities. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in and over to the pair

"Sir, we have new" Metal Sonic said

"What is it?" Eggman asks

"Sonic is awake and in Station Square" Metal Knuckles

"Let's see this for ourselves" NEGA said playing with the computer. Then they saw Sonic and Sonette hugging and they smiles

"Plan B is almost ready" Eggman said "Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles go and get the pair and bring them here" he then said

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said and they walk out

"So what do we do with Sonette?" NEGA asks

"We first check her health and then experiments" Eggman said

"Great plan" NEGA said and the pair started laughing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonette are walking through Station Square Park for the last time for their life time. They know this war won't end why they are alive but it's up to their children, well Sonette's. Then they saw Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles

"What do uses want?" Sonette asks annoyed

"Come with us" Metal Knuckles said

"Not today" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she walks back

"Hey Sonic you take Metal Sonic and I'll have Metal Knuckles" Sonette said

"You got it" Sonic said running to Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles then went to hit Sonette but she dodges it and then kicks him back. Then she ran off with him right behind her. Then she ran towards a tree and smiles as she runs up and jumps over Metal Knuckles. He then turns around and Sonette grabs him and slams him into the tree smashing the tree trunk and knocking the tree over and landed on Metal Knuckles. She then walks over and over to Sonic who is waiting for her "Nice moves" Sonic said amazed

"Thanks, let's go home" Sonette said and the pair walks off. They then walk back to the village and Shadow walks over to the pair

"Sonic, Sonette" Shadow said

"Hey Shadow" Sonette said giving him a hug

"Man that city was a beautiful place, but now" Sonic said

"I know, it was chaos when it happened" Shadow said and the trio started walking

"Ok now a question for uses, when is this wedding of yours?" Sonic asks smiling

"We were waiting for before we do anything" Sonette told him

"Her idea and I agreed. You have to walk Sonette down the aisle" Shadow said

"Me, why me?" Sonic asks confused

"Because you're my brother and you're the only real family I have left. It has to be you who hands me over to Shadow" Sonette told him and Sonic smiles

"Alright" Sonic then said

"Love you Sonic" Sonette said giving him a hug

"Love you too sis" Sonic said as Shadow walks off. Sonette then saw Amy and smiles

"Well I'll see you around Sonic, just be careful" Sonette told him as she walks off after Shadow. Amy then walks over to Sonic and smiles "Oh hey Amy" Sonic said smiling

"Come on Sonic" Amy said and the pair started walking

"So Amy, do you have a boyfriend?" Sonic asks

"No, I was busy with this war and looking after you to find one and I didn't want one"

"Why?"

"Because the one I love was in a coma and he doesn't love me" Amy told him "You Sonic" she then said and the pair stops walking

"You waited for me" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, I love you Sonic and I want to be with you" Amy said and Sonic smiles and walks closer. Amy looks up at him and Sonic kisses her. They heard people whistling and cheering behind them but they didn't care

"Get a room!" they heard Sonette shout. They look over and she gives them the thumbs up and a huge smile and the pair chuckles

"You got to love that girl" Sonic said as Sonette walks off with Shadow

"Yeah, you do" Amy said smiling

"Come on Ames, let's go" Sonic said and the pair walks off. Tails and Rosie saw them and they smiled

"I knew Sonic liked Amy" Tails said as he walks off with Rosie

"Hey Miles"

"Yeah"

"Are we ever going to have our own family?"

"Well of course, just not yet. We're too young"

"But will we, in a few years"

"Rosie, I love you and yes I want to marry you and yes I want to have a family with you"

"Then that's all I want to know" Rosie said kissing Tails

"I love you Rosie"

"I love you too"

"Well how many years is a few?" they heard Sonette asks

"I don't know, when we're older" Tails said

"It's getting late" Sonette said looking up to the sky "And it's getting dark"

"Yeah, today went so fast it's not funny" Rosie said

"Well see uses tomorrow, I have to find Lilith and Shade" Sonette said walking off. She then found the pair picking on Knuckles and Rouge. She then took the pair home and found Shadow waiting

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm tired Shadow, after that fight with Metal Knuckles"

"What fight?" Shadow asks worried

"I'll explain later" Sonette said walking off with the kids and went to their room since they now share one. Lilith said she wanted to be closer to Shade for some reason. Once Sonette put them to bed she walks to her room and gets dress into her nightgown and lays down next to Shadow

"Again, what fight?" Shadow asks and Sonette told him what happened earlier with Sonic. When she was done she snuggles into him

"I love you Shadow" Sonette said

"I love you too"

"You know once we get married you and Sonic will be broths-in-law"

"Yeah, I do but I love you and that's all that matters"

"I know you do" Sonette said smiling "Well night" she then said closing her eyes and Shadow smiles at her

"Night" he whispers


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sonette got up, dress and got the kids to school. She then found Amy walking around with that look on her face and Sonette smiles as she walks over to her

"Hello Amy" Sonette said

"Hello Sonette" Amy said smiling

"I know that look Amy"

"What look?" Amy asks

"That look" Sonette told her and Amy went red

"Oh" Amy then said and then giggles

"What's going on over here" they heard Rouge said as she walks over

"Hey Rouge" Sonette said

"My Amy, why are you red?"

"No reason" Amy said smiling and Rouge smiles

"Did you and Sonic-"

"Shut up Rouge!" Sonette and Amy shout at the same time, cutting the bat off

"Uses did, how cute" Rouge then said flying off

"Oh that bat is so dead" Amy said chasing after her. Then Sonic walks over to Sonette

"Hey Sonic"

"Hey sis, what's going on?"

"Girls' stuff Sonic, don't worry" Sonette said walking off and Sonic follows her

"So where are you going?" Sonic asks curious

"Just follow me" Sonette told him. They then went down the tunnels; Sonic was surprise that they were there. They then walk into the control room where Silver is, like always

"Ah Sonic, welcome to our control room" Silver said walking over to them

"I'm sure you can fill him in Silver" Sonette said

"Of course, come on Sonic" Silver said and the pair walks off. Sonette then runs off and went to find Shadow. She found him at the training ground they have with a lot of people. Sonette then walks over to Shadow and Cameron

"Hey Sonette" Cameron said smiling

"Cameron, Shadow" Sonette said

"What brings you here?" Shadow asks

"I'm looking for you" Sonette said

"And that's my queue to leave" Cameron said walking off

"What's wrong?" Shadow asks

"Everything" Sonette told him. Shadow then pulls her into a hug and Sonette sighs "Mainly Sonic, he has no idea what the worlds like, I can't show him being pregnant. Dr. Quack said I can't run much and Sonic just can't go alone"

"You're stressing, that's not good for our babies" Shadow told her as he lets her go and places his hands on her belly

"I'm sorry but what do I do"

"How's this, I'll take Sonic around"

"Really?"

"As long as you stop stressing"

"I will" Sonette said smiling and then giving him a kiss "I love you"

"Love you too" Shadow said smiling "Now I'll go and give Sonic a tour around the world" he then said walking off. He then stops and talks to Cameron and then walks off again. Cameron then walks over to Sonette smiling

"What did Shadow say?" Sonette asks

"To watch you, he's worried" Cameron told her. The pair then started walking

"I don't need to be watch"

"I know but he asked me to. You're pregnant and you're stressing" Cameron said as Rouge walks over

"Stressing, that's no good then. Don't worry Cameron, I'll look after her" Rouge said grabbing Sonette and walking off

"Rouge, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Rouge told her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman and NEGA are watching their new base being built for NEGA. Eggman is confused why they need this base but doesn't care

"Again, why do we need half of the stuff" Eggman said

"Mobians, if we get Sonette and she's pregnant we can put here in that base" NEGA explains again as Metal Scourge walks in "And we'll leave Metal Scourge there to watch her with some other robots" he then said as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in

"Very well, now we just have to captured that hedgehog" Eggman said

"Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Scourge" NEGA said truing to them "Go and get info on Sonette, Sonic and Shadow" he then said and the 3 robots walks out. Then Orbot and Cubot came in

"Sir, what if Sonette is pregnant?" Orbot asks

"Yeah, what do we do?" Cubot said

"Wait and see" NEGA said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Shadow are stilling running around the world. They then stop at Green Hills Zone, well what's left of it and stop on the sea side cliff Sonic and Sonette loves to stand at

"This can't be, all this has happened after my visit with Eggman" Sonic said looking at Shadow "That means this is all my fault"

"No Sonic, it isn't" Shadow said "Sonette knew you would do this but trust me Sonic, none of this is your fault. You didn't know about any of this before. We only found out through Rosie and even then we were too late" he then explains "So don't play the blame game"

"I wish I could've been here" Sonic said looking at the ocean

"You're here now Sonic, we need you now. Sonette needs you"

"No she doesn't, she has you now" Sonic told him

"No Sonic, you're wrong" Shadow said as Sonic turns around "Every day she could, she would sit by your bed for hours. You may say she doesn't but you're wrong, she needs you Sonic"

"Really?"

"Yes Sonic, you should be with her" Shadow said walking off "Let's go" he then said and Sonic chased after him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Amy are sitting back to back and Rouge, Rosie, Wave, Cream, Lilith and Blaze is next to them. They all can tell something's bothering Sonette but she hasn't said a single word

"Sonette, what's wrong?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs

"Nothing" she said softly

"Now that's a lie mum" Lilith said

"So now the truth" Rouge said

"Do you think I'm a horrible sister?" Sonette asks

"No Sonette, why you ask?" Cream asks

"I don't know, something's wrong with Sonic and the way he looks at him, it isn't the same like he used to" Sonette explains and the sighs sadly. Rosie then got an idea and runs off "I just want to be alone" she said getting up and walking off. She needed to hide form them, she just needs time to think

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie was running around looking for Sonic. She then finds him walking around with Shadow, still

"Sonic!" Rosie shouts running to him

"Hey Rosie, what's wrong?" Sonic asks

"You need to talk to Sonette and fast" Rosie told him

"Why?" Sonic asks. Rosie then explains to Sonic what Sonette said and he goes into shock

"You have to Sonic" Rosie then said

"Where is she?" Sonic asks

"Well she was at the tree with the others, this way" Rosie said grabbing Sonic's hand and dragging him off. They then saw the others but no Sonette

"Where's Sonette?" Sonic asks

"She walked off, she said she wants to be alone" Rouge said

"Yeah, I know where she'll be" Sonic said walking off. Whenever Sonette said she wants to be alone, she hides in the forest so no one can find her but Sonic always finds. After hours of walking was going to give up but then he heard someone crying and follows the sound to find Sonette sitting on a log "Oh Sonette" Sonic said walking over

"Sonic" she said shock as she wipes her tears away "What are you going here" she said standing up

"Looking for you, Rosie told me what you said" Sonic explains. He then pulls her into a hug and Sonette breaks down in tears 'She needs you Sonic' Shadow's voice echo's though Sonic's mind "I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said

"He took away my friends Sonic, he almost took you" Sonette said through tears.

"It's ok, I'm here" Sonic told her. Sonette looks up

"But I almost lost you Sonic. I thought I was going to lose you"

"I'm here now and that's all that matters" Sonic said wiping Sonette's tears away "So don't worry and don't stress. That isn't good for the little ones" he then said and Sonette chuckles

"I know, but still. I was so worried" Sonette said. Then they heard the bushes move. Sonette and Sonic looks around and Sonette walks off. She then looks at Sonic who has his back to her. Then something grabs her, place a hand over her mouth and an arm around her throat. Sonic then looks back to see Metal Scourge and goes into shock

"Sonette" he shouts, then someone did the same to him and she tries to get out of it. Then they saw Metal Sonic and Sonette rolls her eyes

"Time to sleep, yet again" Metal Sonic was holding a syringe which is filled with green stuffs. Sonette then tried to break free but fail. Then Metal Sonic jabs the syringe into her arm. Sonic watch Sonette falls unconscious and he tried to break free as Metal Scourge throws Sonette over his should. Metal Sonic walks over as he smash the syringe and pulls another syringe which filled with that green stuffs "Dr. Eggman will be pleased to see you Sonic" Metal Sonic said as he jabs the syringe into Sonic's arm. When he fell unconscious, Metal Knuckles who was holding him throws him over his shoulder

"Let's head back" Metal Scourge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow was walking around, looking for Sonic and Sonette. It's getting dark and he's worried about them. He couldn't find them anyway and that worries him even more. He then hears something crunch under his shoe, he looks and sees glass. He then picks it up and goes into shock

"Eggman" he said running back to the village. He then finds Rosie, Tails, knuckles, Rouge, Wave, Jet, Charmy and Cream, they all look at him worried

"Where are they Shadow?" Amy asks worried

"Eggman has them, I know it" Shadow said

"Well we better look" Silver said running off with Rosie, Tails, knuckles, Rouge, Wave, Jet, Charmy and Cream

"We will find them, right?" Amy asks

"We will Amy, I know we will" Shadow told her

"I just go Sonic back, I can't lose him again" Amy said

"Come on Amy" Shadow said and they run off to control room

"Come on people, we need answers" Silver shouts

"We're working as fast as we can sir" a fox shouts

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonette the Hedgehog, 2 heroes that needs us" Silver then shouts

"Yes sir, we know" a rabbit said

"Got them sir, they're on the other side of Mobius" a chameleon said

"Location?" Shadow asks

"Frog Forest" the chameleon said

"Tell G.U.N. that we're going to need back-up" Shadow said "I'm going in"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up in a metal box. She then stands up and looks around

"Hello, anyone there?!" she shouts. Then Metal Sonic walks in and grabs her

"Come" he said dragging her off. They then walk into a room and she was pushed into a cylinder machine. She then saw Sonic, strap down to a metal table that's upright

"Sonic!" Sonette screams

"Sonette" Sonic said shock. Then she looks at Eggman and NEGA

"Let's scan out little pet and see how she is" NEGA said and Sonette looks at Sonic

"Just look at me Sonette" Sonic told her. Then the tube filled with red light and Sonette looks up "Sonette, keep your eyes on me" Sonic told her and she looks at him with pure fear in her eyes

"Sonic, they're going to find out" Sonette said scared

"My, carrying twins Sonette" Eggman said and she looks back

"A girl and a boy, how interesting" NEGA said walking over to the machine. It opens and Sonette walks back and into the far wall as NEGA walks up to her

"Get away from her!" Sonic shouts as NEGA places his hand on Sonette's belly

"I though you look different" NEGA said and Sonette looks back at Sonic

"Let her go!" Sonic shouts

"Shut up rodent!" Eggman shouts walking over to him "You are useless to us" he then said. NEGA the drags Sonette out and smiles

"Let's go" he said as Metal Scourge walks in

"No, what do you want?" Sonette asks

"Your children" NEAG said "Who's the father?" he then asks and Sonette looks at her left glove. Metal Scourge then grabs her left wrist and takes the glove off. They then saw a gold ring with red rubies

"My what a beautiful ring" Eggman said as Metal Scourge takes it off

"Don't take it, please" Sonette begs

"So who is he?" NAGE asks as Metal Scourge walks over to Eggman and hands the ring over to him

"Well that's some in gravemente on the inside" Eggman said reading it "How sweet 'I love you, always will forever and ever, Shadow', well who knew he had such a heart"

"Give it back!" Sonette shouts

"See you soon NEGA" Eggman said. NEGA then drags Sonette out and Metal Scourge follows them. Eggman then looks at Sonic

"What do you want?" Sonic asks with pure hatred in his voice. Eggman then walks off and sits the ring down

"That's what I need to figure out. What am I going to do with you? Keep you, roboticize you, toured you or kill you? Many choices but which one" Eggman said "Can't keep you, don't see you point on robotizing you and I don't have time to toure you, so that leaves kill" Eggman said and Sonic looks at him shock "But how, last time failed"

"You're mad Eggman" Sonic shouts

"Am I?" Eggman said walking back with a sword. Then alarms went off Eggman runs off, mad that he couldn't kill Sonic and Sonic sighs with relief and Shadow runs in

"Shadow, get me down!" Sonic shouts. Shadow runs over and gets Sonic down. Sonic then walks over and grabs Sonette's ring and walks back to Shadow

"Where's Sonette?" Shadow asks

"I'm sorry Shadow, once they found she was pregnant and who the father was they took her away. Here, they took this off her" Sonic said handing Shadow the ring and he looks at it shock

"So they moved her" Shadow said clenching his fist

"Yeah, I-I don't know where" Sonic said

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll get her back" Shadow said and Sonic smiles "They just took 1 of the most important person in our lives and we're going to get her back" he then said

"Let's go then" Sonic said and the pair runs off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

NEAG, Metal Scourge and Sonette made it to a base. Sonette has no idea where she is or anything. They then walk into the control room and at the far wall

"Wow, a wall" Sonette said. NEAG walks back and hits a red button on the computer and the wall went down and Sonette saw another room, hidden so no one will find it. Metal Scourge then walks into the room dragging Sonette. There are a few other robots and one had the word 'Nanny' on it

"You be a good girl Sonette and stay here. And don't bother shouting, its sound proof. You can hear us but we cannot hear you" NEAG said as the wall went back up. Metal Scourge then let's Sonette go but it was already up. She then looks around and sighs sadly. Metal Scourge walks off and stands in a concern and watches her which made Sonette nervous. Sonette then looks around as she sat on the double bed. There were also 2 basinets, a lounge, a small kitchen and a bathroom but there was no walls separating them. The floor changes, like in the bathroom has tiles floor, the kitchen has liner and the rest has carpet. She then looks at Metal Scourge who is still staring at her

'Sonic, Shadow, where are you' Sonette though as she laid down. There was no escape, no hope of being found

* * *

**Well that's all for this story but there will be a ****sequel but until then this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you**


End file.
